DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS
by Death God Raven
Summary: Muchas veces nosotros escondemos deseos inconcientemente, pero de tanto estar ahí encerrados, llega un día en que no puedes detener a la bestia por más tiempo- las más bajas pasiones- pensaba Vincent- debe ser igual a esta oscuridad en la que estoy
1. Deseos Remotos

**Hola ¿cómo estan? Espero que mejor que yo, este one-shot es un delirio mortal de mi mente, ya que soy fanática de parejas crack como la que escribiré a continuación.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El la deseaba asesinar…<em>

_El deseaba mancharla…_

_El deseaba torturarla…_

_El deseaba vengarse de ella…_

* * *

><p>Vincent Nightray tenía a diario estos pensamientos, cada vez que iba a la sede de Pandora era cuando más se avivaban estos impulsos psicópatas.<p>

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder controlarse, sucedía cada vez que la veía, aquellos cabellos negros como el mismo Abbyss.

Sus ojos violeta que representaban el infinito deseo de tener una razón de vivir, ella solo tenía ojos para Oz Bezarius, eso le molestaba en gran medida.

El quería que no tuviera nada, nada de que sostenerse – hola hermano – saludo Vincent a Gil, este se sorprendió de encontrarlo en la sede – Vince ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Elliot de caza – Alice que hablaba con se percato de la presencia de Vincent. Instintivamente se escondió detrás de Oz, no le gustaba él por alguna razón ajena a algo en concreto.

Vincent se percató de ello, muchas maneras de torturas se le venía a la mente, tal vez hablaría con Ada Bezarius para que le prestara ese cuarto de "recreo" que tenía, una sonrisa picaresca se asomo por su rostro pero solo fue percibida por Alice, que sintió escalofríos por la espalda sin saber por qué.

¡oh que bueno es verlos a los ! – de repente apareció Liam – tenemos una misión para ustedes, tienen que ver los por menores, para enseguida partir – Gil, Alice y Oz se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones – nos vemos Vincent – este extendió la mano en señal de despedida, se volteo y sintió ese pensamiento rondar por su mente.

_Lastima…ya se fue…_

Su decepción era evidente en su rostro, iría a ver qué información valiosa podía llevarle a Baskerville.

* * *

><p>Ya el ocaso se asomaba por el cielo, Alice salió de la salas de reuniones por que se aburrió y fuera de eso tenía hambre.<p>

Iria a la cafetería, pero se detuvo – olvide preguntarle al cabeza de alga donde quedaba – pero no le importo, haría el viaje panorámico y lo encontraría de camino, "probablemente".

Iba mirando el suelo y no se percato que caminaba hacia un callejón sin salida, que consistía en una parte del corredor que había sido cerrada - ¡ouch! – fue contundente el golpe que se cayó en el suelo.

Se tocaba su frente adolorida, que no noto que había alguien parado detrás de ella – no es bueno que estés dando paseos sola aquí sin supervisión…coneja- dijo una voz de lo más divertida, enseguida se puso de pie y encaro al recién llegado.

¡Eres tú! – dijo ella señalándole – no deberías aparecerte de la nada – reclamo ella, pegando su espalda más a la pared por instinto nuevamente, algo le advertía que ese sujeto no era de fiar - ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso te asuste? – camino hacia ella acorralándola, el apoyo su mano en la pared, bajo su rostro para ver su cara de miedo y disfrutarla.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos contaba que al apoyar el peso de ambos en la pared, activaron una puerta secreta que estaba disimulada con la pintura.

_Solo oscuridad, _

_muy parecida a sus más bajas pasiones…_

Esa había sido una caída muy larga, o al menos para Alice, no podía ver nada, trato de levantarse pero algo sobre ella no se lo permitía.

Iba a quitar lo que obstaculizaba su salida pero se topo que había cabellos y no eran los suyos, sentía una respiración cerca de su cuello, que la hacía sentir nerviosa - ¿Vincent? – pregunto dubitativa.

Vincent había sido golpeado por un par de rocas y lo habían dejado levemente inconsciente, sentía que alguien movía su cuerpo, sentía una suave piel muy cerca de su cara.

Estaba oscuro pero juraría que era sexy si la viera a la luz, hasta que escucho a alguien preguntar su nombre - ¿Vincent? – sentía duda y nerviosismo en la voz, recordó que con quien estaba antes de caer era Alice, trato de levantarse y se percato que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba por el movimiento, esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

_Tienes tus puntos débiles,_

_Aunque no seas ella…_

Definitivamente tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no podía matarla porque si no Gil lo odiaría y no quería eso – "haría algo mejor" – sus pensamientos hacían sentir excitado con la situación.

Por la respiración de Vincent, Alice podía sentir que su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, se preguntaba que estaba pensando, ya quería irse de ahí, donde quiera que estuviera.

Pero un contacto húmedo en el lóbulo de su oreja, hizo que perdiera todo hilo de lo que estaba pensando, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero al estar oscuro no se notaba, lucho por moverse y quitarse a Vincent de encima, pero este sujeto sus muñecas y la llevo hacia ariba de su cabeza para tener un mejor control.

Comenzó a lamer su cuello, tan lentamente que era desquiciantemente insoportable – ¡suéltame! – Vincent solo ignoraba sus quejas y seguía con su cometido, ahora mordió por fin el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Alice soltara un gemido en lugar de una protesta – te gusto ¿no es así? – Alice casi podía imaginar su sonrisa socarrona en medio de la oscuridad y le fastidiaba – ¡ya te dije suéltame o gritare ¡ - decía amenazantemente ella – lo hare aho…- fue interrumpida por un beso, que amenazaba con devorarla.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a calentarse, bien estaban en una cueva pero eso a lado de ellos era un paraíso, ella aun se resistía pero el ya sabía qué hacer, una mano traviesa se escabullo por la camisa blanca de Alice, tocando uno de sus pechos, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Vincent aprovecho ese momento para introducir su lengua en su boca.

Era interesante explorarla, pero ella tampoco se dejaba, sus lenguas luchaban por la supremacía y empezó a corresponderle el beso, Vincent soltó sus muñecas.

Ella enredo su mano por los rubios cabellos de Vincent, mientras ya él le empezaba a estorbar la ropa, con una mano desabotonaba la camisa de Alice y con la otra exploraba su cintura.

Alice ya estaba harta de estar abajo, con un rápido movimiento estaba arriba de él, el tampoco quería perder el control así que se sentó, el besaba su cuello dejando marcas rojizas y ella también lo hacía en son de marcarlo.

Alice logro quitarle el uniforme de Pandora y solo quedaba en pantalones, mientras que el ya había quitado la camisa que desde hace rato luchaba.

Sus manos se dedicaron a pasearse por el cuerpo de porcelana a su tacto, se sentía bien y no podía explicar exactamente porque, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia esto.

Lameo desde su ombligo hasta su cuello, llegando finalmente a su boca, ya estaba llegando el momento de desaparecer esa falda, Alice se quito las botas, y Vincent aprovecho su distracción para ponerla debajo de él.

La falda quedo tirada a un lado, al igual que sus pantalones, movió sus piernas y se posiciono – "realmente estoy loco", pensaba al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, al igual Alice que sabía que esto no era normal.

_Es solo un deseo remoto…_

Eso pasaba por ambas mentes, Vincent beso sus labios como buscando una respuesta pero al no encontrarla, se guio de sus instintos.

Sus manos se buscaron aun en la oscuridad, cada una de ellas se entrelazo con la otra – te deseo solo para mí – solo dijo en medio de la ansiedad del momento, entro de un solo tajo, Alice apretó las manos de Vincent con fuerza y dolor.

Pero poco a poco ese dolor se convirtió en placer que venía por escalas – "realmente estoy loco" – pensaba otra vez Vincent, por su parte Alice pensaba lo mismo.

_Realmente disfruto estar con él…_

_Realmente disfruto estar con ella…_

Vincent embestía con lujuria, estaba en la cima del mundo al igual que Alice – no podía creer que lo disfrutaba – un hilo de razón pasaba por sus mentes, pero era ignorado, no dejaría que el calor del momento se fuera por algo como eso.

Estaba llegando al clímax y todo lo dejo en ella, cayó a un lado exhausto, no podía ver su rostro, ninguno de los dos podía, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas en la oscuridad.

La mano de Vincent busco la de Alice y ella la sujeto con fuerza – "eso era" – por fin Vincent lo había entendido, por fin había comprendido su odio por la coneja – "siempre fue eso".

_El quería que solo fuera para él…_

Ella no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero era extraño, sentía algo familiar de un momento a otro en Vincent, es como si los dos fueron en algún momento iguales.

_Los hijos de las desgracias…_

_Sus ojos rojos son la prueba…_

No podían recordarlo, pero eran iguales siempre lo fueron y siempre renegaron de ello, hasta tal punto de ser enemigos.

_**Pero siempre estuvieron en el mismo barco…**_

**DE SUS DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? De verdad, estoy completamente loca, esto salió de quien sabe dónde, realmente me preguntaba como escribí esto, pero la verdad me agrado hacerlo.<strong>

**No sé, con esta historia estoy indecisa aun, díganme ustedes puede ser una historia más largas.**

**Dejen reviews y denme su opinión.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Sueños Recurrentes

**Buenas aquí empezando a actualizar los fics esta semana, después de tener un sueño me decidí a escribir el segundo capítulo. Los textos centrados son pensamientos.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 02: SUEÑOS RECURRENTES**

* * *

><p>Un niño corría por un gran pasillo, sus cabellos rubios se movían con la brisa y el sol que se colaba por los pilares del patio, iluminaba sus ojos bicolores.<p>

Me van a encontrar pronto si no encuentro un buen escondite – decía el niño, mirando por todas partes, sintió que una mano lo jalo en dirección al jardín, solo veía la mano que lo jalaba pero alguna razón la misma persona se le hacía borrosa, también notaba una densa niebla alrededor.

Oye espera – le hablaba para que dejaran de correr, la persona corría más y se volteaba, dando la cara dejando ver que no tenía rostro, esta se le acercaba y deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su rostro – mi deseo…eres…tu – acercaba su rostro al de él.

Vincent se levantaba casi gritando y completamente sudado, ya era la tercera vez que soñaba eso en esa semana, realmente se estaba comenzando a volver loco – necesito torturar a alguien – se decía mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Su cuarto antes lleno de peluches de conejos cortados, ahora toda la colección yacía en el suelo en buen estado - ¿qué me está pasando? – se preguntaba mortificado.

Ya al día siguiente se tendría presentar en la Organización de Pandora, ya que tenía que buscar más información, no estaba preparado para ello, pero no podía evadir el deber. Volvería a dormir o eso intentaría conseguir.

Y llego el día siguiente, Vincent no pudo volver a pegar los ojos de nuevo, caminaba casi como zombi, su siempre sonriente expresión hoy solo era fastidio.

Se choco con alguien en el pasillo, el miro a ver quién era - ¿Vince? ¿Qué te sucedió? – dijo Gil mirando el estado deplorable de su hermano menor.

Oh nii-san – dijo Vincent, tratando de aparentar felicidad - no sé de que hablas – una lucecitas aparecían alrededor de Vincent que significaba que estaba magníficamente bien, Gil lo miraba con una gotita en la sien – es obvio que no estás bien.

Se fueron a una de las tantas oficinas de Pandora, Gil se sentó en un sillón y Vincent en el otro – y bien ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? – pregunto directamente Gil, Vincent miro para otra parte – ya te dijo ni-san estoy bien – saco un conejo de peluche y unas tijeras de quien sabe dónde.

Gil suspiro era imposible intentar sacarle la verdad a su hermano menor, pero algo le llamo la atención ese momento, veía que Vincent estaba sudando podía jurar que estaba nervioso, pero la pregunta era porque, no dijo nada y observo en silencio.

Vincent hacia todos los amagues de cortar el peluche, pero no lo hacía y se notaba que estaba frustrado por ello, noto las ojeras en sus ojos - ¿no puedes dormir? – Vincent se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, puso el peluche y las tijeras a un lado.

Se puede decir…- eso si podía decirle a Gil, no veía porque no - ¿y eso? – pregunto este curioso, ya que no sabía que podía existir algo que le quitara el sueño al psicópata de su hermano.

Bueno digamos que estoy corriendo por un jardín lleno de niebla y que alguien me agarra la mano y prácticamente me arrastra mientras corre también, pero al final del sueño la persona no tiene rostro – dijo sin entrar en lujo de detalles.

Mmm un sueño bastante enigmático – decía Gil mientras se tocaba la quijada en son de pensamiento, era raro tener esta conversación casi siempre era al revés, aunque Vincent tratara de lavarle el cerebro.

¿Sabes que ese sueño puede significar muchas cosas? – dijo una voz de repente, Gil miro a todas partes ya que esa voz la conocía muy bien – Break ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Gil – aquí – se deslizo desde debajo del sillón de Vincent, este no le sorprendió en nada, ya que para él, el sombrerero estaba debajo de cada piedra en Pandora.

Bien sombrerero, según tu ¿qué significa? – Break se tiro pesadamente en el sillón de Gil, este solo se aparto pensando como rayos había salido de debajo del sillón, ya que no lo había visto – dime ¿en qué forma estabas en el sueño? – miro sonreído esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

Era un niño pequeño, como cuando llegue a la casa Nightray – dijo pensativo - ¿qué tiene que ver? – dijo Vincent – mmm veamos, tiene que ver bastante pero ahora otra cosa, ¿Cómo era la persona sin rostro? – pregunto curioso Break, Gil también estaba atento a la conversación ya que el también quería saber.

Vincent puso mala cara – esto es una tontería ¿Qué tiene que ver? – decía molesto, no quería revelar la apariencia ni nada más de la persona de su sueño.

Se levanto y se disponía a irse – bien no tendrás, el resultado de mi análisis jeje – dijo Break mientras sacaba una golosina del bolsillo y la abría lentamente, Vincent detuvo su caminata magistral a la puerta, realmente quería saber pero no sabía si realmente era bueno que lo supiera, mucho más que ellos lo supieran.

Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón – bien, solo lo hago porque estoy aburrido – aclaro inútilmente – "lo venció la curiosidad"- pensaba Gil.

Era un chica creo – comenzó a describir Vincent mientras miraba hacia otra parte, evitando la mirada de los otros dos – de cabello largo – termino por decir, mientras su mente volaba por un momento.

mmm ya veo – decía Break – entonces ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – pregunto Vincent y Gil también lo miraba, Break había cerrado los ojos para pensar.

Bueno con ya ver una persona en tu sueño sin rostro, significa…- Vincent estaba atento aunque no lo aparentaba - que todavía buscas tu propia identidad, necesitas descubrir quién eres.

Gil y Vincent, no podían creer que Break hiciera esa clase de análisis – es posible que no sabes muy bien como comprender a algunas personas o sus emociones, deseas conocerles a un nivel más profundo.

En tal caso, supongo que eso sería a la persona del sueño, con la que corres ¿no? – Break lo miro directamente – continua – dijo Vincent.

Dijiste que eras un niño en tu sueño, ¿no? – este asintió – pues si es alguien que conoces o fue tu amiga o algo, significa que existen aspectos de tu propia personalidad que has rechazado en el pasado, pero que estás dispuesto ahora a reconocer e incluso expresar libremente.

También puede significar que añoras el pasado cuando tenías menos responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Quieres huir del estrés de ser adulto.

¿Y qué me dices de estar corriendo en un jardín y la niebla que estaba por todos lados? – pregunto Vincent más intrigado con el análisis de Break – bueno para empezar estar corriendo en un sueño tiene muchos significados, pero como en el sueño alguien más corría contigo, más bien te jalaba mientras corrías, presagia situaciones imprevistas para ti.

El factor niebla presente en el sueño, más si vas corriendo hacia ella, lo refuta más, pero también significa mucho más.

¿Qué más significa? – Vincent estaba fascinado con la explicación, lo estaba analizando brutalmente más de lo que el mismo pudiera hacer.

Otro significado puede ser que sea el deseo de evitar ser vistos por los demás – Break lo miro otra vez directamente - de ocultar sus acciones y sentimientos, de realizar acciones ilegales o inmorales - esto último Break lo decía con una sonrisa.

Ahora ¿tu entras a la niebla con ella no? Que estabas buscando en tu sueño – Vincent trato de recordar – mmm creo que jugaba a las escondidas y buscaba un lugar donde esconderme, entonces ella aparece y me jala hacia el jardín.

Técnicamente, tu y ella, buscan un lugar para esconderse como ya dije antes, también puede ser que deseas recuperar un afecto o una amistad, y al entrar en la niebla sin poder salir, ya que por lo que dices no sales de la niebla, entonces estas paralizado en ella, algo así como miedo al futuro, ya que no sabes cómo será.

Otra cosa, soñar que corres en un jardín también significa que quieres olvidar algo – dijo Break - ¿algo más que quieres agregar? Vincent – dijo este, había un último detalle pero no estaba seguro de querer decirlo – mmm ella me tocaba la cara con sus manos – dijo el evadiendo las miradas.

Break otra vez se puso a pensar – puede significar que inconscientemente quieres que ella se fije en ti, pero no lo aceptas – dijo para terminar la explicación.

Espero que eso haya despejado tus dudas – dijo Break, Vincent ya estaba sospechando que él sabía algo, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Tal vez…nos vemos…hasta luego Nii-san – Gil sabía que había algo extraño, y sospechaba también que Break sabía algo que él no.

Vincent caminaba por el pasillo, pensando en el sueño – "no acepto que quiero que ella se fije en mi ¿es en serio?" – sus pensamientos inútilmente batallaban con él.

En eso el origen de sus sueños paso casi en frente de él, pero a una distancia que ella no lo veía, si podía decir que no tenía rostro en el sueño, pero estaba más que seguro quien era.

Ella corría por el pasillo, rápidamente hasta quedar en frente de Oz Bezarius, con su rostro sonriente, ella lo miraba a él. Ella sintió que la miraban y volteo la vista hacia él, el quito la mirada rápidamente.

_**No pude mirarte a los ojos**_

_**Eres como un ángel**_

…

_**Flotas como una pluma **_

_**En un mundo hermoso**_

…

_**Yo desearía ser especial**_

_**Tú eres muy especial**_

…

_**Pero soy un cretino**_

Vincent se sintió incomodo, el no era para ella, volteo y regreso por donde vino, rápidamente camino.

_**Soy un cobarde**_

_**¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?**_

Realmente él tenía una vaga esperanza de que ella tal vez…, eso no importa, era mejor que las cosas quedaran como estaban, ya lo que seguía presentía que no iría bien.

_**No pertenezco aquí**_

Era mejor alejarse, el no era la mejor persona, mucho menos podía estar cerca de su propio hermano sin evitar traerle problemas.

_**No me importa si es doloroso**_

_**Quiero tener el control**_

Ya que mi deseo es desaparecer, para no seguir arruinando la vida de mi hermano, no puedo pensar en nada más, una persona muy destructiva no sirve…pero aun así yo…

_**Quiero un alma perfecta**_

El pasillo se le hacía demasiado largo, de verdad había venido por ahí, aunque eso no importa si salgo rápido de aquí…

_**Quiero que te des cuenta**_

_**Cuando no estoy cerca**_

Un jalón en su ropa lo saco de sus cavilaciones, tenía temor de voltearse y ver de quien se trataba, pero tomo el valor de hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba, ella con sus largos cabellos negros, una brillante sonrisa, miro atrás de nuevo para ver si Oz no estaba parado detrás de él, pero no había nadie, era dirigida hacia él.

Ella extendió su mano y la abrió lentamente – toma – el tomo una golosina de su mano, curioso por el regalo – se la quite al payaso para ti, nos vemos…muy pronto Vincent– dijo casi con una sonrisa siniestra, pero perceptible claramente para Vincent.

_**¿Con que nos vemos?**_

Tal vez quería entrar a ese jardín con niebla, más pronto de lo que esperaba – con ese pensamiento Vincent siguió su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, siento no haber subido la actualización la semana pasada ya que estaba ocupada con la pagina y fuera de eso no tenía inspiración, lo curioso del caso es que, lo escribí hoy en la mañana, ya que tuve ese sueño de nuevo, desde el año pasado no lo tenía, y si era muy recurrente.<strong>

**De repente pensé mmm esto se parece a Vincent así que analice mi sueño y escribí el capitulo, de una sola vez, y me he dado cuenta de que soy bastante parecida a Vincent en su manera de ser, no me había dado cuenta hasta que escribí esto.**

**Use fragmento de una canción que me encanta, que me pareció bastante parecida a la relación Vincent x Alice, se llama Creep del grupo Radiohead, si quieren escucharla. En el fic lo utilicé como pensamientos fugaces.**

**Si quieren ver la portada de este capitulo, les digo que esta genial, se puede decir que verán la primera imagen Vincent x Alice, ya que no hay ninguna. la dirección esta en el profile, si no ven la dirección entonces vayan al mismo álbum.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Pensamientos Dudosos

**Otra semana más y ahora toca el turno de actualizar este caótico fic, sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: PENSAMIENTOS DUDOSOS**

* * *

><p>Últimamente el número de misiones eran altas, casi se podía decir que vivía en Pandora, eso pensaba Alice sentada en un rincón, los contratistas ilegales seguían aumentando, por eso se requería la intervención de la organización y la de ellos más que todo.<p>

No lo había visto a él…-con todo este ajetreo era imposible, se auto regañaba, realmente no sabía que pensar de él, solo que cuando lo veía sentía algo que no podía explicar.

Sharon one-sama – dijo tímidamente Alice, esta se volteo en su dirección - ¿qué sucede Alice? – esta parecía dudosa de preguntar pero no había alguien más confiable que ella, ya que no se veía preguntándole al cabeza de alga, Oz bueno…no creía que fuera buena idea tampoco y el payaso estaba fuera de discusión.

Ehh… ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? – pregunto ella, viendo que el payaso estaba mirando – no ha problema – salieron las dos de la sala - ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Oz – nuevamente más gente que actúa raro – pensaba detenidamente Gil.

Break se reía solo - ¿tú de qué te ríes? – le pregunto Gil – nada, solo que me hace gracia la gente enamorada – dijo Break, dejando interrogantes a Gil y Oz - ¿a quién de las dos te refieres? – ahora estaban curiosos por que no había oído quien había hecho la pregunta, pero Oz intuía que se refería Alice – se los dejo de tarea – Break también se fue de la sala, dejando a Gil y Oz solos.

Mientras Alice y Sharon, entraban a otra habitación - ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – Sharon tomo asiento en un sillón – bueno…yo…mmm… ¿Qué significa cuando no puedes dejar de mirar a alguien y cuando no está lo extrañas? – dijo Alice mirando el suelo.

Sharon que estaba preparando un té, se le cayó la cuchara al suelo de la impresión – ¡Alice! ¿no me digas? – dijo esta casi corriendo hacia ella - ¿tu estas enamorada?

Alice enarco una ceja - ¿qué? ¿Qué eso? ¿Sabe bien? – Sharon se abofeteo mentalmente, había olvidado que Alice no sabía muchas cosas que una señorita de su edad debía saber – tu one-sama te explicara.

Saco un libro rosa de quien sabe dónde - mira Alice – abrió el libro – estar enamorado es a ver ¿Cómo te explico? – dijo con una mano en el mentón – un ejemplo, ¿te gustan los dulces, no? – Alice asintió – bueno, no puedes estar lejos de ellos y te encantan – ella entendió la idea – entonces ahora imagina que esa persona, es ese dulce – Alice empezaba a comprender – eso significa que ¿me lo debo de comer? – Sharon se golpeo la mano contra su frente – no Alice, lo que quiero decir, que esa persona es muy importante para ti, pero de una manera más especial.

Especial…mmm ya entiendo – Alice pensaba, tal vez era como cuando recordaba a Jack – entonces ¿quieres decir que no puedo estar lejos de esa persona aunque quiera? – Sharon le parecía muy extrañas las preguntas, ya que en su mente figuraba que se trataba de Oz, pero como ella lo hacía ver, parecía alguien más.

Mas o menos Alice – dijo Sharon con una sonrisa – entonces el sería como veneno para mí – dijo Alice, ya que si lo pensaba no dejaba de buscarlo con la mirada y el pensamiento, aunque eso significara que fuera peligroso para ella.

¿Veneno? – ahora si Sharon estaba segura que no se trataba de Oz, entonces quien más podía ser – entonces ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando está enamorado? – Sharon se puso roja de pies a cabeza – eso…bueno…eso – saco rápidamente otro libro rosa – primero, decirle lo que sientes a esa persona – "¿decirle lo que siento a él?", ni siquiera sé que es, se decía ella tratando de entender a Sharon.

Si esa persona ya sabe lo que sientes, entonces…- se volvió a poner roja – tienen que besarse y esas cosas – "¿eso era todo?", no entendía porque eso afectaba tanto a Sharon – pero ya hicimos eso – Sharon casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión – Alice ¿Quién es esa persona? – un aura asesina se levantaba alrededor de Sharon - ¿es Gil? ¿Break? – saco ahora su abanico del castigo.

mmm ¿porque? – dijo ella sudando, algo le decía que no dijera más – nada más para tener una seria conversación llena de violencia ocasional – Break abrió la puerta de repente – Sharon adivina, nos dieron la noche libre a todos y hay un festival – ella aun seguía con el aura asesina.

Así Alice, me dejaron este papel dirigido a ti - le dio una nota, Alice la abrió – "te espero en el festival, Señorita Alice" – solo alguien que conocía la llamaba así - ¿él? – se pregunto en alta voz – eso significa que el estará allá – dijo Sharon levantando el abanico – ahí lo atraparemos – sentenció ella.

Sharon salió de la habitación con pasos de tirana, Break solo sonreía con su comportamiento - Alice ten este vestido, creo que lo necesitaras – dijo Break cerrando la puerta antes dejándole una caja.

Era idea de ella o el payaso se comportaba sospechoso, puso el vestido en el sillón – ohh – solo dijo, era un vestido de color violeta y negro – esta genial – decía ella, mientras se cambiaba.

Break caminaba por el pasillo – oigan ¿creen que no me di cuenta que también escuchaban la conversación? – dijo hablándoles a una cortina – dinos Break ¿Quién es? – el aura asesina de Sharon ahora se encontraba presente en Oz también – nos daremos cuenta en el festival jeje.

Nuevamente Gil sentía que Break no estaba diciendo todo, era como con el sueño de Vince - ¡ya estoy lista! – dijo Alice mientras corría.

Gil y Oz quedaron embobados por un momento de lo bien que se veía Alice en ese vestido – bueno vámonos – dijo Break, Gil y Oz salieron de su estado de hipnosis - ¡sí! ¡Claro! – todos caminaron hasta el carruaje.

El festival estaba lleno de luces, todo llamaba la atención de Alice, pero sus queridos acompañantes no estaban igual a excepción de Break – estén pendientes, puede aparecer en cualquier momento y raptar a nuestra adorable Alice – Sharon decía con abanico en mano.

Pienso igual – contestaba Oz con su rostro siniestro, en el caso de Gil era más bien curiosidad, todas estas emociones combinadas, daban aun más variedad al festival.

Todos disfrutaban de las atracciones, cada uno miraba un stand diferente, Alice no era diferente, estaba en un stand que enseñaba otros métodos de cocinar carne, hasta que algo más llamó su atención.

Una figura que caminaba entre la multitud, para los ojos de Alice todo pasaba en cámara lenta que no podía evitar mirar con detenimiento.

Ella camino a una distancia prudencial de él, sus cabellos brillante resaltaban entre las personas del festival.

_**Sigo sin entender el amor**_

_**Así que no puedo acercarme más**_

_**Pero ¿Por qué mi necio corazón**_

_**sigue latiendo fuerte?**_

Vincent – dijo sin pensar en hacerlo, vio desde su lugar que él compraba algo, no sabía si acercarse, no sabía si debía, no sabía que decir.

Pero sus pies se movieron solos, Break volteo a ver donde estaba Alice y la vio caminando, volteo a ver a Sharon y esta parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Alice lo había visto a él – Oz…es hora – la aura asesina se levantaba una vez más, todos empezaron a seguir a Alice.

Esta no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por qué seguí absorta en la figura que iba a la distancia, de todas formas ¿por qué lo seguía? ¿Qué iba a decir?, pensaba molesta Alice, era tedioso no saber qué hacer.

Llego a la vuelta de una esquina donde había un mayor número de personas, pero la desconcertó ver que lo había perdido de vista, en eso sintió que la jalaron hacia un espacio que había detrás de un stand cercano, la persona le tapo la boca.

Al frente, vio que pasaba Gil, Oz, Sharon mirando por todas partes también desconcertados, aun más al descubrir que casi todos en el festival estaban de violeta, ya que era el tema del evento - ¿Ahora como la encontramos? – decía molesta Sharon, tenía que atrapar a ese vividor que se aprovechaba de su tierna hermana menor.

Los tres siguieron caminando con paso decisivo, Break lo seguía desde un poco lejos pero hecho una fugaz mirada al stand donde tenían escondida a Alice, solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

Ah parece que ya se fueron – dijo la voz conocida por ella muy bien, ella se volteo y comprobó de quien se trataba – tu – dijo ella.

Este la miro confundido, ya que le parecía extraño que lo estuviera siguiendo – Señorita Alice ¿no deberías haber gritado pidiéndole ayuda a tus amiguitos para que te ayudaran? – dijo sarcásticamente él – la verdad te estaba buscando, así que no – "nooo" había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por primera vez se molestaba con su propia forma de ser.

Vincent si había quedado sorprendido con la respuesta, la verdad él seguía inconscientemente evadiéndola porque no sabía qué hacer, desde su punto de vista, dijera lo que se dijera, el era peligroso.

Creo que es mejor que vuelvas con ellos, puede haber gente peligrosa por ahí – dijo él caminando en frente, "alejarse" o "quedarse", he ahí el dilema.

Si pasaría de todo, dejaría las cosas hasta ahí y se iría, eso es lo que Alice quería decir y hacer en ese momento, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a seguirlo.

Los dos seguían atrapados en sus pensamientos y deseos contradictorios, hasta que uno decidió tomar el sartén por el mango, Vincent sintió un jalón de su ropa y volteo a mirar – vamos a disfrutar del festival – dijo ella con esa sonrisa siniestra que le llamaba la atención, mientras lo jalaba hacia la calle – estoy libre… así… ¿Por qué no? – decía él nervioso pero no lo iba a admitir aunque le amenazara la misma voluntad de abbyss.

Miraron varios stands, si alguien de la organización o conocidos, los vieran riéndose como lo estaban haciendo, claro manteniendo sus distancias, diría ¿estás loco?

Alice sonreía feliz aunque miraba esporádicamente a Vincent, lo sabía perfectamente, era consciente de ello, no necesitaba ser humana para saberlo, sus emociones nunca sería correspondidas ni por él y mucho menos por ella misma.

Pero estaba segura que esta felicidad temporal que sentía en este momento, lo recordaría hasta el último de sus días, que tal vez podría ser más pronto de lo que pensaba.

**Desde el día a la noche**

**Eres en todo lo que pienso**

**Soy tan lamentable y tonta**

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Había pasado ya una hora desde que estaban los dos en el festival, probablemente todavía la estaban buscando así que no podía andar muy en la calle, porque podrían ser vistos.

Caminaron hacia un parque que estaba bastante alejado del bullicio, Alice corrió hacia un pequeño puente que estaba sobre un pequeño estanque pero por eso menos hermoso a la vista, le daba un sentido enigmático al ambiente.

Ella se sentó en el pasamanos del puente, debajo de sus pies quedaba el tenue estanque que era iluminado por una brillante luna llena, Vincent hizo lo mismo, entre ellos quedaba la distancia de un brazo de por medio. Alice miraba soñadoramente la luna, Vincent miro de reojo y tocaba su bolsillo con duda.

_**La luz de la luna es tan hermosa**_

_**No puedo alejarme**_

_**Déjame estar a tu lado por un momento**_

_**Un momento, solo un momento**_

Alice quería disfrutar esto, por lo menos una vez – A...A…Alice – logro decir por fin Vincent, Alice salió de su ensimismamiento, Vincent toco su bolsillo otra vez, trago saliva.

Extiende tu mano – dijo él, Alice lo miro dudosa pero accedió – cierra los ojos – dijo él, ella lo hizo, en su muñeca algo redondo se deslizaba – ahora ábrelos – dijo él.

Ella vio su muñeca, había un brazalete que tenía diseños de enredaderas verdes y justo en el centro, había tres rosas anaranjadas, las dos de los lados estaban cerradas como capullos y la del centro estaba abierta.

Ella se maravillo de lo esplendido que era – gracias – dijo ella feliz – mira yo también tengo uno igual, así serán dos – dijo Vincent con una sonrisa, ella contemplo por un momento un Vincent sin complicaciones, de repente lo vio en forma de un niño pequeño.

Le dolió la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Vincent, al ver el cambio – no es nada, solo es que me pareció verte como un niño – dijo ella extrañada.

Vincent abrió los ojos en sorpresa – eso debió de ser una memoria de hace 100 años – dijo Vincent alejándose un poco, ahora que él lo decía así, recuerda que la primera vez que vio a Vincent algo no le gustaba de su presencia era como si lo conociera de antes, de todas las personas con él tuvo esa sensación.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya te conocía? – Vincent la miro - ¿no te acuerdas?...mmm eso es bueno – dijo el mirando el estanque, ya la luna se empezaba a ocultar – creo que ya es bien tarde, es mejor que regresemos – dijo Vincent levantándose, Alice hizo lo mismo.

Por el camino seguía todavía a una distancia prudencial del otro, ya que estaban anuentes de que estando juntos pasaban cosas que excedía la lógica normal.

Alice seguía metida en su pensamiento, bien sabía que tenía más edad de la que ella podía aparentar, alrededor de 110 años, según podía pensar, no tenía algún recuerdo de su pasado pero igual estorbaba en su presente, se recriminó por pensar así, pero era la verdad miro a Vincent.

Miro su mano, se veía tan distante, camino más cerca de él, solo esta vez quería hacer algo diferente en contra de su propio instinto.

Acerco su mano la de él, pero aun sin tomar la suya, ya estando cerca se arrepintió y la alejo un poco, pero en ese momento paso algo que no esperaba, el mismo Vincent agarro su mano voluntariamente, ella lo miraba incrédula – es…es…para que no te pierdas – explicaba inútilmente a el mismo.

Aquellas manos fuera por las razones que fuera estaban juntas, disfrutaría ese momento.

_**Solo por ahora…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, tal vez explique en el siguiente el significado del regalo de Vincent, que aunque no lo crean hay bastante jujuju significado.<strong>

**Los pensamientos centrados de Alice, corresponden a la canción de un dorama, que desde mi punto de vista es el mejor que he visto, la canción refleja mucho lo que pasaría con Alice en una situación como esta.**

**El dorama se llama My girlfriend is a Gumiho, es coreano y la canción de las que le hable es Fox Rain de Lee Sun Hee, una canción muy buena entre otros adjetivos.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Reuniones Secretas

**Una vez más apareciendo a actualizar, creo que me atrase otra vez con mis fics, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se note tanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: REUNIONES SECRETAS**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de gala, todos vestían formalmente para esta ocasión habían sido invitados a la opera – Alice-chan tienes tu cinta del cabello desajustada – Sharon se acercaba a acomodarla.<p>

Sharon aun seguía con la interrogante de quien era el que tenía una relación con Alice, esa noche solo apareció en la mansión de la nada como si hubiera llegado volando, nadie la vio entrar, ni siquiera el portero.

Sospechaba que Break sabía quién era, ya que trajo la nota, pero por más que le insistió "amablemente" con su abanico, no pudo sacarle nada.

De ahora en adelante la tendía vigilada, había tomado la precaución de poner a Eques en la sombra de Alice, Break sonreía mientras veía la mirada de Sharon, definitivamente estaba aun preocupada.

Llegaron al palco que se les había separado, Oz sabía también que la cadena Eques estaba con Alice así que también se mantenía al tanto de ella.

Por su parte Alice, sospechaba aunque no lo crean que había miradas sobre ella, pero no pasaría nada hoy ya que pensaba que él no estaría ahí.

Pero sus pensamientos dieron un vuelco, cuando vio que Vincent se sentaba en el siguiente palco.

Ahora si tenía problemas, sabía claramente aunque no lo aceptara su terco orgullo que no dejaría de mirarlo, viendo la situación sus acompañantes no tardarían en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Rayos…-murmuro en baja voz- ¿qué sucede Alice? ¿te sientes mal? – lo pregunto más que todo por su rostro que denotaba molestia.

No es nada – pensó rápido – solo tengo hambre – dijo nerviosamente, tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de todo.

Mientras Gil peleaba con Break y Sharon trataba de hacer que dejaran de hacerlo, Alice hecho una fugaz mirada a Vincent.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que también la miraba, el estaba junto con Reim que le estaba hablando pero este parecía no prestarle la debida atención.

Las luces se apagaron para encenderse la del escenario, la obra trataba de Alice in wonderland, la protagonista tenía el mismo nombre que ella.

Todo se sentaron y guardaron silencio para ver la obra que se empezaba a desarrollar, pero Alice no podía prestar atención.

No podía estar ahí – One-san voy al baño – dijo en baja voz Alice - ¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto esta – no – dijo ella.

Está bien – Alice se levanto y salió al pasillo, necesitaba agua por alguna razón tenía la garganta seca.

Luego de diez minutos de estar merodeando por el teatro, no encontró ni un poco de agua - ¿qué clase de lugar este es este? Que no hay una fuente – dio una vuelta a una esquina, pero alguien la agarro por la cintura y le tapo la boca para que no hablara.

El extraño dejo caer una piedra de sello en su sombra y algo de color morado salió, esta se volteo viendo de quien se trataba – Vincent…-dijo ella - ¿qué era eso?

Probablemente era la cadena de la señorita Rainsworth – dijo él, ella miraba el suelo donde antes salió la cadena y él miraba su rostro – creo que sospechan, es lo único que se me viene a la mente – dijo el soltándola, vio que ella cargaba el brazalete que este le había dado.

Bueno nos vemos – dijo él caminando por una dirección – si nos vemos – dijo ella caminando a la dirección contraria, todo indicaba que sería una noche normal, hasta que los dos regresaron sus paso a la vez, quedando uno en frente del otro con sus miradas fijas en sus ojos.

**Yo…**

**Yo…**

Los dos dijeron a la vez, sin poder formular algo más que eso, no sabían que les pasaba, pero dejaron las palabras de lado.

Un beso cargado de hambre por el otro se desencadeno de un momento otro en medio del pasillo, escucharon pasos y se detuvieron un momento – no podemos aquí – decía agitado Vincent.

Tomo de la mano a Alice y entraron por una puerta, que en su interior parecía ser un cuarto de descanso, en donde había incluso una cama.

Pegaron sus espaldas a la puerta, como quien se esconde de alguien, los pasos se alejaron, Vincent se paro frente a ella.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? – dijo él, Alice le dio la razón ya que no tenía sentido, no sabía porque los dos se escondían – buena pregunta…sabes que regresemos…- era peligroso, podían ser descubiertos si se descuidaban – pero yo no…-Vincent decía, Alice tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

Una mano detuvo la mano de Alice, se miraron los dos a los ojos – yo…-decía él – yo…-contestaba ella.

**No importa…**

**No importa…**

Los dos comenzaron a besarse vorazmente como si no hubiera un mañana, la mano de Vincent recorría de la cintura a hasta su cuello y la pegaba más así, para profundizar el beso.

Las manos de ella recorría su espalda hasta sujetar sus rubios cabellos, Vincent se apodero de su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, no estaba pensando con claridad.

Ella logro quitarle la camisa, él la abrazaba y se dedicaba a soltar el lazo del vestido, ella tomo posesión de su cuello mordiendo y deslizando su boca suavemente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se acercaban lentamente a la cama mientras se devoraban que era la expresión más cercana que llegaba a lo que hacían en ese momento.

Vincent puso sus manos en sus hombros y deslizo el vestido suavemente, hasta que este quedo en el suelo, podía apreciar su figura y le era tentadora, nuevamente no podía creer lo que pensaba pero era la verdad, en este momento no había cabida para la razón si no para sus deseos.

¿Qué? ¿Asustado? – dijo ella egocéntricamente- ehh ¿con quién piensas que hablas? – se quito el pantalón, quedo encima de ella – vamos a ver si te quedan fuerzas para reírte de esa forma – dijo con una sonrisa de los más socarrona que pudo hacer para esconder sus incontenibles deseos frente a ella.

Eso quiero ver – lo beso en la boca y empezó la batalla en sus bocas, la supremacía sobre el otro era el premio, ella rodo para quedar encima de él, el deslizo sus manos sobre su cintura y subió hasta quedar sobre su pecho, ella soltó un leve gemido inconscientemente, pero decidió contraatacar, beso desde el ombligo hasta el cuello de Vincent, este no podía ocultar lo excitado que estaba.

Se acercaba el momento y quería hacerla suya, no le importaba el mundo, si gritaba de la emoción de ese momento y se daban cuenta de que estaban ahí no le interesaba, el mundo se podía terminar y eso sería lo de menos.

Le dio vuelta a ella, encamino sus manos de su cintura, pecho hasta llegar a sus manos, se miraban ambos, la vez anterior había estado en penumbras pero en esta ocasión tenía todos los detalles.

Una vez más te lo pregunto Alice…- dijo el susurrándole cerca del oído - ¿estás segura de esto? – ella cruzo sus delgado brazos alrededor de él – como nunca…- afirmo ella, él sonrío.

Separo sus piernas delicadamente y entro dentro de ella, estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido pero el la cayo con un beso, Alice doblo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Esto era el cielo para los dos, las embestidas venía una detrás de la otra y cada vez con más fuerza, Alice puso sus manos en la nuca de Vincent y empezó a profundizar un beso.

La gloria era para los dos, si eran lanzados a Abyss había valido la pena porque este momento, todo era maravilloso. Luego de buen rato, quedaron rendidos sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>En la obra…que ya estaba terminando…<strong>

Alice se está tardando…- dijo Oz, Sharon miraba perdida – perdí la conexión con Eques, esta como paralizada – dijo ella – déjame adivinar…¿la tenías en la sombra de Alice?…-dijo Break.

Esta asintió en respuesta – bueno no creo que la veamos hoy…- Sharon y Oz lo miraron asesinamente - ¿qué quieres decir…Break? – Break noto que la atención estaba puesta en él, ya que lo que había dicho no fue con la intención de ser escuchado.

Miro el palco de al lado, efectivamente como sospecho Reim estaba completamente dormido – así que así lo hiciste – sonrió.

No se preocupen…ella aparecerá en la mansión por arte de magia…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en el carruaje…<strong>

Sharon pensaba cuidadosamente como un detective, si el brazalete que tenía Alice, tenía diseños un poco diferentes a lo normal.

En sus libros de romance, había a veces añadidos diccionario de flores, que querían explicar el significado de las flores que se regala.

Según recuerda había enredaderas llenas de hojas verdes, recuerda que en esa novela decía que significaba esperanza, ahora lo que seguía era que las rosas eran anaranjadas -¿eso significa…? – se puso roja – señorita ¿le sucede algo? – Gil y Oz la miraban – ¡no! ¡nada! – reía nerviosamente, regreso su vista a la ventana.

Si recuerda bien significa "Deseo" y por último el detalle de una rosa en medio y dos capullos a los lados significa "secreto", ¿Quién diablos era? Pensaba enrojecida Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Alice se levantaba perezosamente – maldito sol – expreso tan delicadamente como solo ella podía hacer, miro a su alrededor y vio a Vincent dormido – está dormido – rio, pero su mente proceso nuevamente las circunstancias, miro que era de día y que seguían en esa habitación – ¡nos quedamos dormidos!

Si se quedaron dormidos – dijo Break que hablaba desde afuera sentado en el suelo - ¡payaso! – exclamo ella que empezó a vestirse y sacudía a Vincent para que despertara – eh ¿qué pasa? – Alice le indico que no hablara y le señalo la puerta – Alice…Sharon está hecha un llanto por qué no apareciste – dijo Break riéndose, Vincent abrió los ojos y comenzó a vestirse.

Ella lo acerco y le dijo en baja voz – yo me voy con el payaso y salgo antes que tu, ve y escóndete – este tomo sus cosas.

Ella había terminado de alistarse y salió – payaso ¿eres tonto? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – dijo ella mirando egocéntricamente para disimular sus nervios de que él pudiera entrar.

Interesante…lo curioso es que yo no fui el que empezó a hacerlo – dijo él devolviéndole la mirada – jeje no se de que hablas…vámonos o nee-san se pondrá peor – ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Break dejo que estuviera a distancia prudencial y miro la puerta – nos vemos Vincent…- empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Alice que iba como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Si Vincent tenía sospechas de que él sabía algo, con esto esas dudas fueron despejadas pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué no los delataba?...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado, he subido el capitulo y no el miércoles como prometí y debo pedir disculpa por eso, pero es que esa página de rol me tiene muy entretenida jeje…<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. El Susurro del Diablo

**Bueno obligándome a aparecer más que todo porque quiero seguir este interesante capitulo, quedo muy bueno el anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 05: EL SUSURRO DEL DIABLO**

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba claro de que el Sombrerero sabía algo y hasta los cubría, porque el buscar a Alice y llevársela era prueba de ello.<p>

La pregunta era - ¿por qué? – dijo sin más mientras caminaba por los fríos corredores de Pandora, estaba irritado le molestaba que alguien supiera un secreto que podía voltear media oficina de Pandora, en tal caso era un cabo suelto.

Llego a una oficina, toco y entro – buenas tardes – vio que estaba el sombrerero, Gilbert, Sharon y por último Alice, los dos se miraron fugazmente a los ojos pero apartaron la mirada para evitar que alguien más se llegara a enterar.

Vince ¿qué sucede? – dijo Gilbert al notar que estaba un poco diferente – nii-san no sucede nada, solo tengo que hablar con el sombrerero sobre un asunto – dijo él, mirándolo fijamente y este sonrío – Gilbert enseguida vuelvo – Break salió primero por la puerta, Vincent miro a Gil y le sonrió despidiéndose, todos quedaron extrañado por la situación, pero Alice sabía de antemano de lo que trataba esa reunión. Solo le quedaba esperar, pero era inútil pensar que lo haría.

Mientras caminando por el pasillo, Vincent miraba la espalda de quien fuera su cabo suelto – dime Nightray – este estrecho los ojos - ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? – dijo Break volteándose, ya habían llegado a un balcón y no parecía haber nadie cerca.

¿Por qué interesado? – dijo él, hablando en el mismo tono de tranquilidad – simple – dijo el de espalda mirando el patio – ustedes dos son piezas de este misterio – Vincent se paro cerca del pasamano – ¿eso que tiene que ver? – Break lo miro – mucho Nightray, cualquier cosa que hagas relacionado con Alice-kun tiene una reacción en este rompecabezas.

O sea que solo lo vez como algo que afecta tus intereses, me atrevería a decir…directamente – dijo él mordazmente, ya no le gustaba como iba esta conversación – eso no es todo, yo no soy el único que la vigila, hay otras personas de poder que tienen sus ojos puestos sobre la coneja negra manchada de sangre – ya ahora estaba diciendo algo que no había pensado – ¿recuerdas el análisis que te hice?

Este no quería mirarlo – si ¿porque? – Break sonrío y saco un dulce de su bolsillo – Oz me ha contado lo que vio en la dimensión de Cheshire – Vincent abrió los ojos, no pensó que Oz hubiera hablado - ¿si y qué dijo? – ya tenía ganas de desgarrar algo.

Se de antemano que eres alguien de hace 100 años, más que conocías a Alice que no era una cadena – dijo el acercándose – que tal si tu ya la mirabas antes, ya te atraía – lo miro molesto - ¿no se adonde quieres llegar? – dijo él.

Quiero llegar a que tú la conoces y tal vez te llevabas mal con ella por tu reacción, pero antes de eso la tuviste que haber visto – sacaba otro dulce de su bolsillo – tu sueño lo dice – sonrió cada vez más cerca de él – no puedes escapar de ese deseo que revolotea en tu subconsciente.

Ya es suficiente – se disponía a irse – recuerda Nightray yo no soy el único…- se fue caminando de ahí, por ir metido en sus pensamientos no noto que Alice estaba escondida detrás de unas cortinas - ¡payaso! – dijo Alice ahora en el balcón – Alice-kun ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – ella lo miro – no te hagas el tonto, lo sabías ¿no? – ella camino hacia él y él se acercó caminando – te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando Cheshire te vino a buscar – se acerco a su oído – "Deberías estar pendiente de lo que hay tu alrededor" – se separo de ella y se fue dejándola sola.

Break por el camino iba metido en sus pensamientos, recordaba fugazmente su estadía temporal en Abyss, la Alice de cabello blanco, esta situación en cualquier momento se les podía ir de las manos si no tenía cuidado, pero de todos modos el reloj había comenzado a correr.

Vincent regreso a la casa Nightray con dolor de cabeza, era mejor recostarse, ahora es cuando necesitaba a su cadena Dormouse para que lo durmiera pero por alguna razón no tenía efecto.

Se acostó y miro el techo, no podía discernir cuantas horas paso en esa posición pero para él fueron muchas.

Había cosas que no querían que descubrieran de ese pasado horroroso que tanto había luchado por desaparecer, ahora estaba el deseo que estaba cada momento en su mente, desaparecer y no importunar con su presencia a su hermano mayor, pero fugazmente vino la imagen de Alice.

Apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la manta, ahora estaba completamente frustrado tenía rato de no cortar nada y cuando lo intentaba no podía simplemente hacerlo.

Ya al fin le llegaba el sueño poco a poco sus parpados se le hacían pesados, todo se volvía negro, sus ojeras aun estaban bien marcadas sobre su rostro.

**SUEÑO FLASHBACK**

Jack le cortaba el cabello a Vincent – no… lo dejaste muy corto, así se puede ver mi ojo derecho – dijo Vincent nervioso y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza – escúchame no tienes que escuchar lo que dice la gente…tienes que saber que yo amo tu ojo derecho – dijo este poniendo sus manos en ambas lados de su cara y sonriendo, era una persona cálida y habían un lugar cálido al que pertenecer – yo quiero decirle amo como lo hace mi hermano – dijo Vincent – quiero tratar de decir Amo también.

**Quería proteger usando mis propias manos…**

Jack siempre hablaba de una chica que estaba sola en una torre – ella es una chica muy tierna, siempre está sola en una torre, tiene más o menos tu edad – desde su punto de vista no le parecía divertido, siempre hablaba de ella, sentía celos.

Gil y él entraron por la puerta, en realidad se imaginaba a alguien completamente despreciable, como iba delante de Gil pudo verla sentada en un sillón, sus ojos violetas se toparon con los de él, quedo estático sin saber que pensar o decir, no había convivido mucho con las niñas de su edad y estado de nerviosismo lo invadió.

**La primera vez que la vio…**

La vio acercarse con una hermosa sonrisa y quedo un momento observándola - ¡el caso del infortunio! – su nerviosismo quedo en shock y el también por lo que escucho salir de sus labios, estrecho la mirada lo había escuchado muchas veces era normal que lo volviera a escuchar – el ojo rojo que traerá el infortunio ¿verdad? – dijo está feliz acercándose - ¿hey como se siente, puedes usar ese ojo para hacer un hechizo o invocar? – dijo sonriendo maléficamente, el recordó todo lo que le había traído esos ojos – muéstranos un poco, cuanto infortunio es capaz de atraer – dijo mordazmente.

**Odio a Alice**

Gil fue hacia ella y le jalo el cabello con rabia, no podía soportar que le volvieran a decir eso a su hermano menor.

**Por mi culpa ella hizo que Gil tuviera esa expresión otra vez…**

**Hizo que Jack estuviera triste…**

Gil estaba enojado y Jack se sentía triste por lo que había pasado, yo estaba furioso de ser yo, todo era por mi culpa, estas emociones recorrían su ser.

**Odio – Odio- Odio -Odio -Odio -Odio **

**Todo el que los haga sufrir son mis enemigos**

La odiaba a ella, sin embargo tenía que servirle por petición de Jack, había veces que tenían que llevarles comida.

Las veces que iba él, había notado que no se comportaba igual, el gato odioso que a veces la seguía se comportaba raro.

En ocasiones vestía trajes claros, sabía él que ella se iba a meter con él – oh el niño del infortunio – decía sonriente, el trataba de ignorar lo que decía para causarle problemas a Jack, dejaba la comida y se iba.

En las ocasiones en que vestía trajes oscuros, una vez su gato la mordió dejándole una fea herida en la mano, esa vez tuvo que ayudarla para que la sangre no siguiera brotando a borbotones, ella lo miro extrañada - ¿Quién eres tu? – el la miro como si estuviera loca – soy Vincent recuerda – dijo el de malagana – ¿Vincent? – dijo ella y lo miraba – no sé quién eres…

Le pareció que hablaba en serio pero no le dio importancia – no me importa ya me voy – se fue de ahí inmediatamente, realmente era extraño, por alguna razón ya no veía a Gil mucho. Pero pensó que era el trabajo de sirviente y como no estaba Gil, le tocaba a él seguir llevándole comida a Alice, otra cosa que no entendía era porque estaba siempre ahí.

Paso el umbral y entro al cuarto, la cantidad de carne que llevaba era enorme, como era posible que comiera tanto, esta comida era mínimo como para dejar sin moverse a cinco personas.

"Traje oscuro" – venía saltando alegremente - ¡carne! ¡carne! ¡carne! – decía está feliz - ¿puedes comerte todo esto? – pregunto el aterrado – por supuesto sirviente – dijo ella egocéntrica – bien no pregunto, vaca gorda – ella lo miro furiosa - ¿a quién crees que le dices así Vincent?

Dijo fastidiada – a una vaca gorda – ella empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, el hecho una rápida vista se veía contenta en comparación a cuando usaba "trajes claros", cuando los usaba era como si fuera otra, le daba ganas de estrangularla pero lo soportaba porque no estaba Gil presente.

La razón por la que no veía a Gil era porque había sido elegido para ser el siguiente cuerpo de Glen Baskerville – que desafortunado es tu hermano, su alma será tragada algún día por Glen y morirá – decía la Alice del traje blanco que tanto odiaba – ¿Por qué él fue elegido? – decía aterrado a punto de caer en lagrimas – no se los detalles – dijo esta sonriendo – ni siquiera Jack puede hacer algo.

**El susurro del diablo….llego a mis oidos**

Dejame enseñarte el poder mágico para salvar a tu hermano, pero debes ser cuidadoso – dijo la mujer encapuchada – no debes decirle a nadie, no puedes dejar que nadie se entere – dijo ella poniendo su mano en su cara – esta magia es frágil, una vez se rompa se puede volver un maldición y no podrá salvarse tu hermano.

**Es una batalla solitaria que tu un caballero luchará…**

**Y así hice…**

Si…así hiciste…-dijo una voz detrás de él, sentía algo frio y aterrador detrás de él, volteo lentamente – lo hiciste – se le tiro algo blanco encima de él, que lo trataba de ahorcar, cabellos negros se arremolinaban sobre él hasta que delante de el estaba esa mujer sin cara, abrió los ojos, no podía gritar no podía moverse.

¡Vincent-sama! ¡Vincent-sama! – decía sacudiéndolo Echo, Vincent se levanto de golpe completamente desorientado y sudado - ¿tenía una pesadilla? – el la miro – quizás…- dijo él, poniendo su mano en la frente – Vincent-sama tenemos problemas, algo salió de la puerta de Abyss – Vincent miro sorprendido - ¿qué? – Echo le paso su camisa - si no sabemos que era pero escapo hace un rato.

"_Yo no soy el único que la vigila, hay otras personas de poder que tienen sus ojos puestos sobre la coneja negra manchada de sangre_" – recordó las palabras del sombrerero. Si era como pensaba, las cosas se pondrían peor, se ponía la camisa y salía junto con Echo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, la historia toma un curso inesperado, ¿qué sucederá? Muchas interrogantes.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Ruido

**Bueno volvemos una semana más con esta historia crack, gracias por los reviews juro que me dan la fuerza para imaginar más cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 06: RUIDO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

"_Yo no soy el único que la vigila, hay otras personas de poder que tienen sus ojos puestos sobre la coneja negra manchada de sangre_" – recordó las palabras del sombrerero. Si era como pensaba, las cosas se pondrían peor, se ponía la camisa y salía junto con Echo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Una constante brisa se hacía sentir en esta tranquila noche para Alice que miraba la luna creciente en el balcón.

Wao parece que se la comieron – dijo ella de repente - ¿a quién se lo comieron? – pregunto Oz de que aparecía de pronto – la luna – Oz miro la luna – ah ya veo – dijo el sonriendo, miro su mano que estaba en el pasamanos, estaba aquel brazalete adornando su muñeca – dime Alice – la miro fijamente y ella sintió el peso de su mirada y volteo, había seriedad en sus ojos y mucha preocupación, ella aparto la mirada – Oz no entiendo ¿comiste algo en mal estado? – no podía creer que había recurrido a una pregunta del repertorio del cabeza de algas.

Alice…sabes muy bien que quiero decir y no pasará nada con que me lo digas – dijo el entornando una sonrisa arrulladora de las que el solo sabía hacer, pero no podía decir todo de una vez, más cuando ninguno de los dos sabia hacia donde iban y más si solo se dejaban llevar por sus deseos, no podía decir que había algo solo porque debería haberlo.

Pero no iba poder seguir tapando al sol con una mano – es Vi – una presión en el ambiente se levanto de la nada, el sello de Oz comenzaba a doler intensamente, a Alice le zumbaban los oídos, era como un ruido sordo que le hacía mucho daño.

Una sombra se coloco detrás de Alice, Oz vio en cámara lenta como Alice era cubierta por un manto negro que tenía un rostro que más que eso parecía una máscara blanca donde resaltaba una gran cantidad de ojos.

¡Alice! – grito desesperado Oz, aun con el dolor que lo atormentaba, Gil donde estaba el dolor en su mano izquierda le indicaba que algo malo sucedía - ¡Oz! – se encontró con Break y Sharon.

Algo sucede con el sello de la coneja – Break entrecerró los ojos, lo que temía apareció más rápido de lo que hubiera querido – señorita ¿puede localizar a Alice? – dijo mirándola – veré que puedo hacer – dijo está convocando a su cadena, pero noto que algo andaba mal.

¿Eques? – el imponente corcel de llamas purpuras estaba en frente de ellos con ojo rojos - ¿qué sucede? – Sharon estaba desconcertada, Eques movía la pata delantera chocándola con el suelo, empezó a correr hacia ellos - ¡cuidado señorita! – Break tomo por la cintura a Sharon, Gil también se aparto, las llamas se extendían por los alrededores - ¡Eques! ¿Qué haces? – nuevamente movía la pata para volver a atacar – llamare a Raven – dijo Gil - ¡No lo hagas! – Gil se detuvo – lo mejor es huir ahora y buscar a Oz-kun – con su espada corto una ventana y salto con Sharon en brazos. Gil lo siguió y salto también.

¡Allí están! – señalo Sharon hacia el balcón - ¡Oz! – Break se dio cuenta de la extraña figura que estaba ahí, de repente esta se elevo y emitió un aullido, que hacía que les doliera los oídos - ¿qué es eso? – dijo Gil, sentía que su cabeza reventaría - ¡Eques! – dijo Sharon al ver que su cadena se dirigía hacia el extraño, este abrió la túnica y se notaba que Alice estaba en una especie de Burbuja

La máscara se abrió y emitió un sonido peor que el de antes, las sombras de Gil y Break se deformaron, salieron MadHatter y Raven que se desplazaron hacia Eques - ¿qué? – decía Gil completamente en shock.

¡Raven! ¡Mad Hatter! – gritaron ambos Break y Gil, Raven voló hacia ellos y trato de embestirlos - ¡Cuidado! – Oz miraba todo lo que pasaba, el extraño ser bajo, se escucharon gritos por todas partes, los sirvientes eran atacados por cadenas.

Eches libero sus llamas alrededor de las cadenas y el extraño desapareciendo en el acto - ¡Alice! – gritaba Oz desesperado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto las cosas no estaban mejor en la casa Nightray - ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Vincent a uno de los subordinados – nos ha llegado informes que la capital – llego corriendo desesperado – no se puede tener acceso a la ciudad y hay reportes de ataques a civiles por criaturas.<p>

A su mente llego la imagen esporádica de Alice - ¿Cuánto cubre lo inaccesible? – el hombre miro la hoja – casi toda la ciudad – empezó a caminar molesto – yo voy para allá, vamos Echo.

Se dirigieron al carruaje - ¿Vincent-sama que sucede? - ya estaba incluso extraño para Echo - nada solo que esto afectara mis planes - dijo mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno.

Echo había estado mucho tiempo con Vincent y sabia que algo le ocultaba - Vincent - sama a mi no me engaña - dijo seriamente, este la miro sorprendido - no sé a qué te refieres Echo- desvió la mirada un poco cohibido - yo lo vi en la opera...- dijo ella - se que tiene algo con Alice-sama.

Si Vincent hubiera estado de pie se hubiera caído al suelo del shock - ¿de...que...que hablas?- Echo había logrado dar en el nervio sensible - yo veo como la mira y sé que usted a ella… - el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente.

Para los dos era claro que algo sucedía y salieron cautelosamente, Vincent verifico la parte delantera del transporte, como pensó algo sucedió, se podía apreciar lo que quedaba del conductor.

Creo que tenemos compañía- dijo Vincent, algo sobrevolaba sobre ellos pero se dieron cuenta de que no era lo único que había, el acabar con ellos de una vez no era difícil pero no tenía tiempo.

¡Echo vámonos! - se subió al caballo, echaron galope mientras eran perseguidos por una gran cantidad de cadenas hambrientas, se estaba hartando de esto, un grito llamo su atención - ¡aléjense traidores! - gritaba alguien que estaba cubierto por una capa negra y que estaba siendo acorralado por una de las cadenas que había ahí - Demios - apareció la imponente cadena y elimino a esta de un solo tajo.

Vincent se acerco a ver - tuviste suerte ahora, aléjate lo mas que puedas - pretendía seguir la marcha pero una voz muy familiar lo desconcertó - oh Vincent es un gusto ver tu maldita cara de la desgracia nuevamente, aunque tu apariencia es bastante diferente, así que apenas te reconocí - con todo eso ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quien se trataba, se acerco rápidamente y descubrió el rostro que era tapado por el manto.

¿Tu?- pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más de lo hecho en esa noche, la recordaba de la vez que cruzo con Gil el Abyss -¿ Alice no entiendo como tú? - ella camino hacia el - olvida eso tengo problemas y milagrosamente tu puedes ayudar - subió al caballo de él sin permiso - ahora mismo ese ruido me irrita.

¿Ruido? - la miro - oye yo no te di permiso de subir - dijo con una vena de fastidio en la frente - bien si quieres quedarte a jugar con esos traidores que vienen por ahí - Vincent volteo para comprobar para su pesar que venían mas cadenas.

¡Vamos! - dijo molesto echando andar el corcel - dime siempre fueron dos ¿verdad? - pregunto - si...ella es mi hermana gemela - ya para Vincent algunas cosas tenían mas sentido.

¡Vincent-sama mire! - detuvo el caballo abruptamente, había una especie de barrera roja – ¿qué es eso? - Echo intento tocarla pero la repelió rápidamente - no se va a poder entrar fácilmente - dijo la voluntad de Abyss - por eso te dije que serias muy útil - esbozo esa sonrisa que él odiaba - ¿qué tengo que hacer? - pregunto el volteando a verla, ella sonrió - solo debes quedarte quieto.

Ella se acerco casi saltando pero mas parecía que flotaba, atravesó a Vincent, este solo sintió un escalofrió - listo ahora puedo pasar - dijo Vincent riéndose, sus ojos cambiaron a purpura - que le hiciste a Vincent-sama - dijo Echo poniéndole una daga en el cuello a Vincent que ahora era poseído por la voluntad de Abyss - nada...aun, pero para poder pasar lo necesito a él.

Echo estaba anuente a lo que hacia Alyss con el cuerpo de su amo, camino hasta la barrera y la toco, esta sufrió una ligera grieta dando paso a que se abriera.

Todo estaba desolado, las casas estaban destruidas habían cadáveres por todas partes - es mejor dejar esta salida así, no sé si pueda abrir otra después- se sintió mareada - es mejor que salga ya - Vincent cayó al suelo - ¡Vincent-sama! - Echo fue donde estaba él.

La próxima vez ten la decencia de decir lo que tienes pensando hacer - dijo el tocándose la frente, tenia dolor de cabeza.

Tenlo por seguro que no lo hare - sonrió de manera que denotaba cierta molestia, unos gritos a la distancia llamaron su atención - ¡ayuda! - muchas personas corrían despavoridas - ¡alguien haga algo! - un enorme maneco que tenía clavos alrededor de su cuerpo y hacia que salieran despedidos matando a varios del viaje.

Demios – inmediatamente corto a la cadena - Echo guía a las personas hasta un lugar seguro - le ordeno Vincent, sabía que ella lo haría de todos modos - si Vincent-sama - esta se acerco a los ciudadanos - síganme - y se dirigieron a la salida.

Vincent se levanto como pudo - oh ¿ya puedes levantarte? - el no le contesto y siguió caminando - eso no te importa…de cualquier forma ¿qué eres exactamente? Luego de 100 años apareces de la nada – dijo suavemente se notaba que había molestia en su voz, ya eran demasiadas cosas extrañas el mismo día, las palabras del sombrerero fueron como predicciones.

¿Admite que me recuerdas? – dijo ella, estaba también molesta – puede ser…- dijo el simplemente – sabes yo tampoco sé porque estoy aquí, solo aparecí y ya, las cadenas empezaron a atacarme de un momento a otro y yo no les había hecho nada.

El seguía caminando adelante - ¿me estas escuchando? – dijo ella – tal vez…- el pensamiento de Vincent estaba en otra parte, primero aparecía la otra Alice, las múltiples cadenas que aparecían de la nada, el bloqueo en la ciudad, la extraña barrera, lo que sea que siguiera rogaba que no fuera más grande que esas cosas, pero sabía que era imposible.

Vio a lo lejos que alguien caminaba hacia ellos, reconoció perfectamente la ropa de su hermano mayor, también estaba el sombrerero y la señorita Rainsworth, si veían a la otra Alice sus planes podían verse afectados, pero eso quedo de lado cuando vio que faltaba alguien - ¿y Alice? – pregunto en voz baja pero era perceptible para Alyss.

Por estar abstraído, no se escondió a tiempo y fue visto por Gil – ¡Vince! – ya era tarde para esconderse, se volteo y le puso la capucha a Alyss – no dejes que se den cuenta de quién eres…te puede ir muy mal – esta obedeció, ya que no le quedaba de otra.

¡Nii-san! veo que estas bien – dijo el quedando frente a él, Gil sintió la mirada de odio de Alyss, ya que reconoció quien era - ¿Quién es? – dijo Gil, ya que se le parecía familiar un poco, pero por tener la capa encima no la veía bien – ella es…mi asistente…temporal – no se le había ocurrido algo mejor – oh ya veo – Vincent observo que Gil llevaba a cuestas a Break - ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto el desconcertado de porque estaba así.

Nuestras cadenas se rebelaron contra nosotros, nos atacaron y se llevaron a la coneja – Vincent no pudo esconder la sorpresa y el golpe de las palabras que hubo en él, pero intento disimularlo, pero Alyss se dio cuenta. Sharon llego con Oz que iba llevado de un brazo.

¿Quién se la llevo? – pregunto Vincent – no sé que era, parecía una cadena pero había algo raro en el, puso en contra de nosotros a nuestras cadenas – dijo Gil molesto – ese maldito ruido – dijo Break que despertaba y notaba la presencia de Vincent – pienso que fue el ruido que emitió esa cosa.

¿Ruido? – ahora entendía porque Alyss decía eso, este asunto se ponía más raro – lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí dijo Sharon viendo el estado de Oz y Break – si es lo mejor…es por allá…- dijo Vincent, no quería dejar las cosas ahí, pero por la situación debía idear un plan y necesitaba información.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, estuvo muy crack pero bueno ya las cosas se ponen más extrañas, ahora la comitiva sin sus cadenas, ¿Cómo se las arreglaran? y ¿Vincent como conseguirá rescatar a Alice? ¿Qué era la cosa que se la lleva? Tantas interrogantes.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews! XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Jugar a las escondidas

**Intentando aparecer con el sueño que tengo pero no puedo dejar esta historia sin actualizar.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 07: JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Quién se la llevo? – pregunto Vincent – no sé que era, parecía una cadena pero había algo raro en el, puso en contra de nosotros a nuestras cadenas – dijo Gil molesto – ese maldito ruido – dijo Break que despertaba y notaba la presencia de Vincent – pienso que fue el ruido que emitió esa cosa.

¿Ruido? – ahora entendía porque Alyss decía eso, este asunto se ponía más raro – lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí dijo Sharon viendo el estado de Oz y Break – si es lo mejor…es por allá…- dijo Vincent, no quería dejar las cosas ahí, pero por la situación debía idear un plan y necesitaba información.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

En la casa Nightray, Vincent caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía realmente que pensar de los recientes hechos.

¿Hasta cuándo planeas hacer eso? – miraba Alyss desde una mesa al fondo mientras tomaba el té, en otro tiempo con la presencia de Vincent cerca de ella, se hubiera puesto histérica e inestable, pero desde que había llegado ahí, no sentía esa presión.

Lo hare hasta que consiga entender que pasa – dijo el mirándola molesto, suspiro rendido y se tiro al sillón – bien…dime ¿Por qué las otras cadenas te atacaban? – pregunto sin mirarla.

mmm ya te dije, estaba en el lugar donde siempre estoy, de un momento a otro aparecí ahí, una gran cantidad de cadenas empezaron a perseguirme – dijo ella moviendo la cuchara en su taza – si te atacaban eso significa que ya no eres la Voluntad de Abyss – dijo el – es lo más probable – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Alguien toco la puerta – tapate – le dijo en baja voz a Alyss, ella lo hizo – pase – entro Gilbert – Vince ya despertó Oz – dijo el notando la mirada de la extraña nueva asistente de su hermano menor.

Salió por la puerta y miro a Alyss – quédate aquí – le dijo antes de salir, ahora tenía a la voluntad de Abyss a su disposición para cumplir su deseos, el caso era que probablemente ya no tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Llego a la habitación, estaba Oz sentado en la cama, Break se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto con Sharon – ¿Cómo se siente Bezarius Oz? – dijo el aparentando una sonrisa – me siento un poco mejor – dijo él, ahora preguntaría lo que le interesaba - ¿qué fue exactamente lo que vistes?

Parecía algo que estaba escondido en una túnica negra, tenía una máscara blanca donde había muchos ojos, cubrió a Alice y después estaba dentro de una burbuja – se toco el pecho – el sello empezó a doler más cuando empezó a aullar.

Todas nuestras cadenas se pusieron en nuestra contra y se fueron con esa cosa – dijo Sharon apretando su vestido, Break se tocaba la frente no se sentía nada bien – mmm entonces el sello ilegal del contrato está corriendo en los dos ahora ¿no? – la tensión aumento en la sala – si – dijeron Oz y Break, a este último no le importaba responder a esa pregunta ya que sabía que Vincent conocía ese secreto.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos fueran arrastrados a Abyss, pensaba molesto Break, no solo eso lo tenía así, estaban en la casa Nightray para rematar.

mmm tengo que agregar que aquí escapo algo de la puerta de Abyss – dijo Vincent captando la atención de todos – cuando íbamos hacia la ciudad, nos encontramos una alarmante cantidad de cadenas sin contratistas – dijo él.

¿Sin contratistas? – dijo conmocionado Gil – si nii-san, fue difícil llegar a la ciudad, hemos podido sacar gran cantidad de personas de la ciudad pero al parecer algunas siguen atrapadas en ese lugar, Pandora planea infiltrase y rescatar a los que más puedan.

¿Cuándo piensa hacer eso? – pregunto Break, mirándolo a los ojos directamente – empezara en unas horas – contesto él – entonces yo voy – dijo el levantándose – mmm bueno te advierto que si vas a allá puede que no regreses, los reportes que llegaron hace un rato dicen que hay cadenas más enormes que las que vi camino allá, además miren en qué estado se encuentran, todos tenían caras de cansados debido que sus cadenas estaban liberadas.

Oz se levanto de la cama tambaleándose – yo voy a ir también – Gil lo miro – pero Oz mira como estas – se termino de levantar, Break y Sharon también – nosotros también – Gil sabía que no podía luchar con ellos, Vincent también se lo imaginaba – está bien, hagan lo que quieran – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – el carruaje sale en un hora…

**1 HORA DESPUES…**

Como se temía, todos los tercos estaban abordando el carruaje, en realidad no le convenía en nada que vinieran con él, si eran atacados estaban muertos porque las cadenas equipadas para pelear contra grandes cadenas habían sido "secuestradas", entonces eso dejaba a su linda y adorable cadena Dormouse que en esta ocasión no le servía de mucho y podía defenderse con Demios, pero tenía a la cuadrilla pegada a él.

Eso lo tenía de mil nervios y molesto, necesitaba buscarla pero no podía revelar que quería hacer eso, no sabía qué hacer, estaba el abordando el carruaje cuando otra voz que tristemente reconocía gritaba de repente – ¡espéreme!...Vincent-sama…- era él o le daba la impresión que le dolió mucho decir eso ultima parte, casi comparable a que te atravesaran con mil agujas.

Se volteo lentamente, había una chica con el cabello en una trenza recogida en un moño y con lentes algo oscuros– Vincent-sama ¿Cómo puede olvidar a su adorable asistente? – dijo ella, con una vena de fastidio en la frente pero con una sonrisa fingida en la cara – oh pero adorable asistente no te dije que te quedabas aquí por ya tu sabes que…- dijo Vincent con una vena de fastidio también – pero como piensas estar sin tu útil asistente, te lo digo porque ya tu sabes que…- la tensión estaba en el ambiente.

mmm está bien ven pero después no te quejes – dijo frustrado, no tenia ánimos de pelear con ella ahora, estaba impaciente por buscar a Alice.

Mmm Break no había visto bien a la nueva "asistente" de Vincent, se le hacía algo familiar pero por tener lentes no podía estar seguro – Nightray ¿no nos presenta a tu linda asistente? – dijo Break para molestar a Vincent, ya que había notado que él no quería traerla con él.

Ella es…es…- "¡maldito sombrerero!" pensaba – yo soy Shiro – contesto Alyss, ya que veía el nerviosismo de Vincent – mucho gusto Shiro-chan – dijo Sharon sonriente – mucho gusto también – dijo ella algo apenada. Break no le convenció el nombre y miro a Vincent, diciendo con la mirada "después tú y yo hablamos".

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte, Alice se despertaba lentamente – ¿ehh? – miraba todo a su alrededor confundida, estaba en una especie de burbuja gigante, las cosas afuera de la burbuja se veían algo retorcidas, las edificaciones estaba inclinadas hacia la donde estaba como si estuvieran convirtiéndose en una espiral.<p>

Trato de salir pero era inútil, no podía usar poderes, no sentía nada del conejo negro de ojos rojos dentro de ella, más se sentía terriblemente pesada y con dolor de cabeza.

Pateaba la burbuja con furia pero ella no cedía – es mejor que dejes de hacer eso – dijo la voz de un joven que estaba frente de la burbuja pero afuera sentado en el suelo mirando cómo se esforzaba inútilmente.

¿Quién eres? – lo señalo – yo solo soy un vigilante y tu eres un prisionera – dijo el chico levantándose y caminado hacia ella, tenia cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran frios y profundos como el mar abierto de noche - ¿prisionera? Déjame salir ya – gritaba molesta.

Lo siento señorita coneja, pero no puedo hacer eso – sonrió hacia ella – lo haría pero eres necesaria para la gran purificación – dijo el mirando alrededor de él – pronto todo será puro como lo era antes.

Por eso no puedes irte…- unos pasos se sintieron cerca – ya veo que regresaste Mion – dijo el sin voltear – vaya así que se despertó – dijo una chica de cabello purpura y con una venda en los ojos.

¿Cómo puede verme? – se pregunto en baja voz Alice – ah eso es fácil – dijo ella, Alice dio un respingo hacia atrás como la había escuchado a esa distancia – mmm puedo verte y escucharte con mi cadena – atrás de ella había un pequeño títere que tenia hilos alrededor de su espalda.

¿Ya terminaste de soltarlos a todos los que habían en ese lado? – Mion hizo una señal de Ok con la mano – hasta los que no estaban completos – se sentó en el suelo – gracias a Raven, pudimos abrir otra puerta al noroeste – sonreía ella con sus hazañas.

Hubieras visto como suplicaban ellos – la cadena títere empezaba a reír estrepitosamente - ¿Cuándo la purificaran? – pregunto Mion haciendo como si miraba a Alice directamente, esta sintió un escalofrió estaba completamente indefensa.

mmm Romanof dijo que aun no, dijo que tenía que madurar más – dijo él, Mion pareció decepcionada – dime ¿Dónde está él?

Ahora mismo está dejando un bonito regalo a cierta entidad – dijo feliz, Alice solo podía pensar en Pandora – hee que envidia yo quería hacer algo así…

* * *

><p>Ya llegamos pues…- dijo Vincent caminando adelante, "Shiro-chan" lo seguía de cerca, quedaron parados donde antes habían usado a Vincent para abrir la barrera.<p>

Entraron caminando, el paisaje estaba completamente diferente todo se veía lúgubre y cambiado, habían estado ahí tan solo hace unas horas y ya todo había mutado de esa manera.

No sabía si era imaginación suya pero juraría que hasta que los límites de la barrera había cambiado.

Está creciendo…hay algo muy siniestro ahí – dijo en baja voz pero perceptible para Vincent – siento que a Alice esta dentro de algo muy oscuro – temblaba al sentir escalofríos Shiro, sentía que entraba en algo que la trataba de absorber – por eso te dije que te quedaras – dijo Vincent – me necesitas para salir y buscarla a ella, porque es por eso que viniste o me equivoco – lo miro sonriendo – no sé de que hablas – ella lo agarro de su ropa - se que algo paso entre ustedes, recuerda somos gemelas y mi intuición no me falla, créeme no vengo a salvarla a ella, quiero saber que hago aquí porque sé que si yo estoy aquí no presagia nada bueno – ella misma estaba consciente de eso.

Bien entonces será cooperación hasta que consigamos lo que queremos – se soltó del agarre de ella, Break podía tener la vista bastante nula, y aparentar que estaba perfectamente, pero no por eso sus sentidos estaban desapareciendo, había escuchado perfectamente la conversación.

Y ya por fin se había dado cuenta de la identidad de la "asistente" – "la voluntad de Abyss" – Vincent tenía mucho que explicar, camino molesto hacia él, en eso el suelo cedió debajo de él y también donde estaban Shiro y Vincent.

¡Break! ¡Shiro!Vincent! – gritaba Gil, en la orilla del agujero, una cadena apareció detrás de ellos, Gil tomo a Sharon y corrió hacia unos edificios, la cadena que los perseguía era un colosal bola de rocas con dos ojos amarillos, rodaba detrás de ellos.

¡Maldición! – Gil corrió con todas sus fuerzas, vio un agujero debajo de una casa, no era la mejor idea pero ir por la superficie tampoco lo era, se deslizo con Sharon y se escondieron ahí, la bola rodante pasó de largo de ellos.

No creo que sea bueno que caminemos por la superficie – dijo Gil – suerte que no traje vestido – dijo Sharon, en el último momento había conseguido ropa que incluía pantalón.

El último comentario de Sharon fue debido a que estaban en un gran cumulo de rocas, cuando subieran debían ir lo más sigilosos que pudieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se pusieran feas…que hará el grupo A(Alyss-Vincent- Breakmenudo grupo) y el grupo B (Sharon-Gil) para salir del Silent Hill que se metieron…por así decirlo. ¿Qué es la purificación? ¿Por qué necesitan a Alice? ¿qué regalito le dejaron a Pandora D:?**

**Muchas interrogantes XD**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Cooperación

**Bueno apareciendo a actualizar XD, he tenido demasiadas tareas y contratiempos en esta semana ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 08: COOPERACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Al parecer hay intrusos en la superficie – dijo Mion - ¿en serio? Pensé que todos estaban muertos – dijo el vigilante de cabello castaño – bueno al parecer no...-dijo molesta.<p>

Alice miraba un poco angustiada, no quería que ellos se encontraran con estas personas que sabía de sobra que eran peligrosos.

La imagen de cierto rubio de cabellos largos le paso fugazmente por la mente - "no...él no vendrá" - estrecho la mirada y la dirigió al suelo. Un escalofrió empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, cruzo sus brazos hacia sus hombros.

"**el no tiene nada conmigo"**

**...**

"**el no me necesita"**

**...**

"**me quedare sola aquí"**

…

Estos pensamientos inundaron rápidamente su mente, sentía mas frio y todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo.

Oh vaya, empezó mas pronto de lo que esperaba – dijo él, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Tendré que recibir a los visitantes – dijo seria – que tengas un buen viaje = dijo el despidiéndola sonriente, ella desapareció inmediatamente.

Volvió a mirar hacia la enorme esfera que empezaba a mancharse con la penumbras – no lo vas a tener nada fácil – lo ojos de Alice le devolvieron la mirada que podía congelar a cualquiera pero a él no lo intimidaba.

* * *

><p>Vincent sentía que se le había caído el mundo encima, literalmente, que buen momento para que hubiera un derrumbe de esa magnitud – Vincent – dijo una voz debajo de él, el miro lentamente, vio que Alyss estaba debajo – ¿puedes levantarte? - dijo molesta – oh si, en un segundo, solo debo quitarme unas cuantas toneladas de rocas de encima y listo, pan comido – todo el sarcasmo acumulado de días anteriores salió de golpe – entonces hazlo – dijo ella, una vena de fastidio apareció en su frente, ganas repentinas de cortar algo aparecieron pero se controlo – bien...<p>

Demios se alzo y tiro todos los escombros, lo desapareció rápidamente, recordaba había caído junto con el sombrerero, miro rápidamente mientras Alyss se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

Vincent miraba alrededor estudiando la manera de poder salir de ese agujero en que habían caído, casi no veía la luz de arriba, ¿acaso era de noche?, Alyss lo miraba ocasionalmente, aquella cercanía la puso nerviosa por un momento pero trato de no demostrarlo.

Bien vámonos – dijo el tomándole de un brazo mientras la levantaba del suelo. ¿Y ese tipo? - pregunto aun sorprendida del repentino jalón – tenemos suerte si murió – dijo sin interés comenzando a caminar – ¿y eso porque? - se escucharon los sonidos de rocas cayendo – oh...estas vivo – dijo sin mirar.

Break lo miro con fastidio evidente - ¡Oye Nightray! – se acerco rápidamente y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa - ¿qué significa esto? – dijo refiriéndose a Alyss – no sé de que hablas – trato de ocultar lo obvio, para ver si había posibilidad de escaparse - ¡no juegues conmigo! Ya me di cuenta hace rato – dijo el casi pegándolo contra la pared, sus sospechas de que ocultaba algo estaban en lo cierto, pero jamás imagino que llegara a este nivel - ¿qué hace la voluntad de Abyss en nuestro mundo? – Vincent ya no veía escapatoria o excusa alguna – créeme que yo tampoco lo sé y mucho menos ella – dijo suspirando y soltándose del agarre que tenía Break en su camisa.

Break miro a Alyss y esta retrocedió un poco temerosa - ¿eso es verdad? – ella asintió en respuesta, miro a Vincent de nuevo - ¿algo más que agregar? – dijo él, Alyss y Vincent se miraron – las…las cadenas me atacaron, ya no me obedecen – dijo ella mirando el suelo, Break quedo sorprendido – por lo que estás diciendo pensaría que ya no eres la voluntad de Abyss – dijo Break pensando en voz alta – eso explicaría algunas cosas – dijo Vincent en realidad no se había detenido a pensar sobre la situación de la otra Alice.

Alyss se ponía a pensar que tal vez esa era una posibilidad, desde que había llegado, había sentido muchos cambios, más que todo en su manera de comportarse, no había esos cambios de humor bruscos, ahora se ponía a pensar que tal vez todo eso pasaba por la influencia de Abyss.

¿Cuándo planeabas compartir esta información Nightray? – dijo serio Break, Vincent miro a otra parte – pensaba que no era buena idea, viendo que todo el mundo quiere obtenerla – dijo señalándola – además tenía más asuntos que atender – dijo molesto.

Si…imagino que te refieres a rescatar desesperadamente a Alice – dijo sonriendo inmediatamente reparo en su error, había olvidado que había alguien más con ellos - ¿rescatar a Alice desesperadamente? – repitió en pregunta Alyss, Vincent miro asesinamente a Break, este último suspiro – Alyss-chan no malinterpretes los que dije me refería a… - esta lo dejo terminar – ah ya entiendo por eso estaba mirándolos bien cuando nos los encontramos antes, era para ver si estaba ella – Vincent no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto.

¡ya cállense! Y piensen como podemos salir – dijo Vincent fastidiado – oye pero ¿Por qué no usas a…? – Vincent se puede decir que salto una distancia olímpica para taparle la boca a Alyss – sssh nadie sabe que tengo a Demios cuida lo que dices – dijo el - ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?

Vincent decidió calmarse – bien pensemos en salir, Nii-san y la señorita Rainsworth debe estar arriba aun – era verdad, pensaba Break deseaba que nada hubiera sucedido en la superficie.

¡Qué fresco! – dijo caminando Alyss hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de una pequeña cueva – si el aire entra por ahí debe haber un salida cerca – dijo Vincent empezando a caminar, tenía que llegar y sacar a la coneja de todo esto, ya como iban las cosas nada bueno se podía esperar.

* * *

><p>En la superficie y bastante lejos, Sharon y Gil caminaban cautelosamente entre los escombros, sie eran vistos por alguna cadena tendrían que huir si esta los dejaba, no era bueno el plan pero peor era esperar.<p>

Habían notado varias cosas, primero el silencio ensordecedor que a veces era destruido por la brisa ocasional o la caída de algunos edificios, lo siguiente era la repentina oscuridad que de repente se presento por todas parte, recordaba que cuando llegaron era de día, era imposible que ya fuera de noche.

Sharon – dijo en voz baja Gil - ¿qué sucede? – le dijo ella en el mismo tono, Gil le señalo al frente, había un niño este lloraba inconsolablemente, los dos se acercaron lentamente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿te lastimaste? – pregunto Sharon, se acerco pero Gil sentía algo raro y tomo el brazo de Sharon para hacerla regresar, una ráfaga de aire paso cerca pero lograron esquivarla – mmm por poco – dijo el niño con la cabeza baja, se podía ver una aura siniestra emanando de él.

El cuello del niño se fragmento hacia un lado, revelando un ojo más grande que otro una horrenda deformación por todo su cuerpo – por poco atrapo mi comida – se lanzo hacia ellos, Sharon y Gil corrieron, Gil se volteo y disparo de una vez, pero este solo lo evadió y aumento la velocidad.

Cambio su rumbo rápidamente hacia Sharon en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sobre ella, el sonido de un disparo se escucho nuevamente - ¿señorita Sharon? – dijo en sorpresa Gil, Sharon sostenía temerosa un arma en la mano, disparo de una vez en la cabeza por lo que el cuerpo cayó al suelo inmediatamente sin vida.

Ella temblaba, era la primera vez que hacia algo como ello, soltó el arma y esta hizo un ruido hueco al caer - ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Gil acercándose, ella levanto la mano deteniéndolo – Gil-sama estoy bien, ya debo lidiar con esto – hay que rescatar a Alice-chan – dijo decidida.

* * *

><p>En la organización Pandora, Reim caminaba apurado con una cantidad enorme de papeles – estoy retrasado de nuevo – en su camino se tropezó con alguien haciendo caer todo los papeles al suelo.<p>

Oh disculpe – dijo Reim que comenzaba a recogerlos nervioso – no se preocupe – dijo la voz, el miro hacia arriba – tome es un regalo – soltó lentamente una caja que parecía un obsequio, Reim lo atrapo.

Adiós…- dijo el extraño caminando hacia la entrada – oiga ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Reim siguiéndolo dejando la caja en el suelo – eso es…su fin – dijo el extraño de cabello largo y negro, mientras sonreía, Reim sintió escalofríos e inmediatamente gritos a sus espaldas.

Volteo con miedo, una cantidad enorme brotaba de la diminuta caja, recorría Pandora en segundos y a su paso atacaba al personal de la sede, solo había sangre por las paredes, cadáveres y más.

Todo paso demasiado rápido para Reim, miro a su espalda para ver que el sujeto no estaba, sintió que algo babeaba encima de él, levanto la cabeza lentamente para comprobar que algo se dirigía hacia él.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, muchas cosas sucediendo en todas partes, Sharon siendo alguien que se protege así misma aun sin su cadena, Vincent apenado por Alyss y Break XD, Reim en serios aprietos D:**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Dulces Sueños Parte 1

**Ahora le toca el turno a Deseos de actualizarse :D! Hay demasiadas distracciones.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 09: DULCES SUEÑOS **

**PARTE 1**

* * *

><p>Gil caminaba estando alerta, no sabe si era idea suya pero se sentía vigilado, Sharon tenía la misma sensación, hasta ahora no había salido ninguna cadena, pero no por eso estaban tranquilos.<p>

¿Así que ustedes eran los intrusos? – dijo una voz femenina, Gil y Sharon levantaron la vista, Mion estaba en frente de ellos - ¿a quién matare primero? – dijo ella relamiéndose los labios.

Los dos sintieron esa sed de sangre – Sharon aléjate – le dijo serio Gil, Sharon iba a replicar pero la expresión de Gil le indicaba que obedeciera.

¿Crees que dejare que no participe? –la marioneta sobre su cabeza soltó hilos por todas partes, Gil se puso alerta – Sharon quédate atrás – Mion sonrió y un disparo se hizo sentir.

* * *

><p>El vigilante miraba la casi oscura esfera, se estaba comenzando a expandir la estructura, habían lianas negras que recorrían la cueva, Alice por lo que podía ver desde donde estaba sentado, había entrado en un sueno duradero.<p>

Por lo que le había explicado antes Romanov, no despertaría fácilmente, no había nadie que pudiera detener el proceso, ya llegados a esta fase.

Miraba a la siniestra cadena sobre la esfera, la máscara con muchos ojos lo miraba directamente – ¿qué sucede alptraum? -(N/A: significa Pesadilla en alemán) - le hablo a la cadena – esta empezó a reírse como loco – ¿estas feliz?, supongo que estas disfrutando tu platillo favorito, miro a Alice de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Alguien empezaba a susurrar y rompía el silencio en aquella oscuridad, se sentía que flotaba, como si de agua se tratará, alguien seguía susurrándole al oído suavemente, por lo que decía su pecho sentía una presión, no sabia si era tristeza o miedo.<p>

"_**Los dulces sueños"**_

"_**Solo están hecho de eso"**_

_**"Alice..."**_

_**"¿Para que sigues soñando?"**_

_**"¿a donde te llevará eso?"**_

Una sonora carcajada la despertó. Alice abrió los ojos, estaba sentada en una silla, pero todo lo que veía, estaba al revés – ¿pero qué? - exclamo confundida, pero se movió y casi se cae, al parecer ella es la que estaba al revés.

Salto desde donde estaba – ¿dónde estoy? - pregunto a nadie en especial, camino un poco, por las cosas que estaban ahí, podía decir que estaba en un jardín algo tétrico.

Las flores que habían ahí, no es que se vieran feas ni nada así, sino al contrario, eran espléndidamente hermosas, pero eran demasiadas bellas que le daban una sensación de miedo.

No podía explicar exactamente porque, pero al mirarlas directamente era como si alterara sus sentidos. Eso la perturbaba.

Siguió caminando, una brisa fría provoco un escalofrió en su espalda, sentía que algo estaba ahí con ella, tal vez era idea de ella, pero ahora sentía que las flores la observaban también. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, no le gustaba esto, llego por fin a una puerta.

La empujo y salió al exterior, sobre el cielo estaba la luna y el sol en lo más alto, habían dos áreas en que una era de noche y la otra de día.

Vio que había mas de esas flores perfectas del lado de día – ni loca voy para allá – exclamo molesta, a decir verdad le daba curiosidad ver que había del lado de noche.

Ya llevaba un buen tramo, cuando escucho unos pasos delante de ella – buenas noches Alice – dijo un niño rubio, este levanto el rostro, el cual estaba vendado – ¿quién eres? - dijo Alice, poniéndose en guardia inmediatamente - no te asustes, yo solo vengo a guiarte por el lugar – dijo el sonriendo, había algo familiar en el pero no podía decir que, cada vez que empezaba a pensar su cabeza le dolía.

¿Guiarme? - repitió ella – si, es esencial que lo haga, ya que eres nuestra invitada – dijo él, tomo su mano y le puso un brazalete – esto es para que no te pierdas aquí.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la mano y luego en el cuerpo, por alguna razón ya no sentía peligro con ese niño – esta...bien...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Reim corría por su vida, se deslizo por una mesa que estaba en una esquina, la herida del hombro le empezaba a escocer, tenía que tratarla rápido, el silencio reinaba nuevamente, una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, jamás en sus vida había tenido tanto miedo como en este momento.<p>

Juraría que era el único vivo en el edificio, hace un buen rato había escuchado el último de los gritos, intento salir por las ventanas, pero siempre volvía al edificio.

Era como si la dimensión del edificio de Pandora hubiera sido sellada para que nadie escapara vivo, podía pensar eso porque no veía los edificios de la ciudad ni nada parecido, solo había penumbras.

Escucho un ruido de algo rodando por las escaleras continuas, era un ruido seco y escalofriante, luego fueron pasos que iban tan despacio que desesperaban.

Reim no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro que si usaba su cadena, no iba a servir de nada, porque estaba seguro que lo que sea que estuviera en el pasillo, no se conformaría con solo verlo muerto.

La perilla de la puerta giro lentamente, Reim sintió que el corazón casi se le sale, la puerta se abrió rechinando, los pasos se hicieron sentir a través de la habitación, luego sintió que se dirigían hacia la mesa donde él estaba escondido, Reim se tapo la boca, no quería gritar.

Los pasos se detuvieron delante de la mesa y se quedaron un momento ahí, pero luego regresaron rumbo hacia la puerta nuevamente. La presencia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Reim respiro de nuevo estaba casi ahogándose. El alivio que sentía en este momento era indescriptible.

Pero una respiración junto a él le helo la sangre, Reim salió espantado de debajo de la mesa, no veía nada, solo sentía esa sonora respiración alrededor de él, estaba en pánico.

Solo había algo que podía hacer, corrió hacia la ventana y la rompió, sabía que no serviría hacer eso, pero eso no le importaba.

Se sorprendió al notar que no había sido regresado a la estructura nuevamente y que estaba en el suelo, con vidrios incrustados en su cuerpo debido al golpe, se quito algunos, después curaría esas heridas.

Vio que una masa de color negro bajaba por la ventana, había brazos, garras y ojos, podía hasta distinguir rostros de algunos de sus compañeros.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le daba su cuerpo, delante de él se levantaba un bosque – ¿había un bosque? - decía en alta voz, pero no le dio importancia y entro en el desesperado.

Por estar oscuro, el tropezó y rodo por un barranco en el que al final había un enorme agujero, cayendo al vacio.

* * *

><p>Vincent, Break y Alyss seguían caminando, la mente de Vincent divagaba sobre muchas cosas, pero la que ocupaba su mente era cierta coneja, el asunto estaba fuera de las manos.<p>

Primero la secuestran, luego aparecen un gran número de cadenas de la nada, no conforme la Voluntad de Abyss hace su aparición estelar, casi un universo paralelo por así llamarle, aparece sobre la ciudad y aun no satisfecho el destino, es tirado a un foso con las dos personas que en este momento menos quisiera estar.

Bien, ya podía decir que era el mejor día de su vida, seguía el sarcasmo carcomiéndoselo – ¡Nightray cuidado! – grito Break, la tierra se abrió debajo de él - ¿qué? – a duras penas se agarro de una roca pero no fue muy fuerte y resbalo, otra mano lo sujeto – te voy a subir – decía Break apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, no creía lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora mismo Vincent era pieza clave o eso presentía.

De un momento a otro, se empezó a estremecer la tierra - ¿qué está pasando? – decía Alyss, Break subió a Vincent - ¡por ahí! – dijo Break que vio una pequeña luz, corrieron hacia ella, ya que el túnel estaba derrumbándose por el movimiento.

Lograron salir y el túnel quedo sellado por las rocas – nos salvamos – dijo Alyss agitada, Break levanto la vista - ¿pero qué? – Vincent alzó la vista.

Vincent quedo con la boca abierta - ¿qué sucede? – Alyss corrió hacia ello - ¿esto era así? – dijo perturbada – no, ni siquiera parecido – contesto Vincent, a lo lejos se veía una espesa selva, con arboles negros y flores muy raras, lo que fue antes la ciudad había desaparecido completamente dando paso a este tétrico lugar.

¿A dónde se supone que llegamos? – dijo Break, Vincent miraba buscando una explicación – creo que al infierno, pero no me regreso – dijo caminando decididamente hacia la selva.

* * *

><p>Gil respiraba con dificultad, aquella chica era demasiado rápida para él – Gilbert Nightray, entiéndelo no me podrás ganar – decía la marioneta sobre su cabeza – Sharon despierta – decía Gil, la herida de bala en su abdomen, Sharon no escuchaba solo disparaba, su mirada se había vuelto gélida – ella es linda marioneta, creo que la conservaré – dijo Mion, deslizando su mano en la mejilla de Sharon.<p>

El arma que Sharon tenía, había cambiado a algo más poderoso que no disparaba balas normales, ya dos habían impactado en Gil, la vista se le hacía borrosa por la pérdida de sangre – no puedo perder aquí – un fuerte puño impacto contra su cara enviándolo a volar contra una pared – mmm Mion, Romanov no te dio permiso de jugar – dijo un hombre de porte gigantesco – no molestes Rudolf, el es mi presa – dijo Mion enfurecida, le había tomado cariño a dispararle con Sharon - ¿es el contratista de Raven? – pregunto Rudolf, ella asintió, este camino y se tiro al hombro a Gil – nos puede servir – dijo el caminando y Mion molesta lo siguió – pero me quedo con mi marioneta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm pobre Reim, en que apuros lo he puesto al igual que a los demás D:, que cruel soy, Vincent esta súper seguro de rescatar a Alice y esta última ¿Dónde estará? D:<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Dulces Sueños Parte 2

**Apareciendo rápidamente a actualizar, también debo agradecer a todas las personas que siguiendo este fic, ya llegamos al capítulo 10. Gracias a sus reviews XD**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: reikotuchiha, Lightning-Voltagestorm, Yue Red, Abril Alice Nightray, hadeyn-chan (me matan tus comentarios XD), Marisol (XD) y saihina4ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 10: DULCES SUEÑOS **

**PARTE 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿A dónde se supone que llegamos? – dijo Break, Vincent miraba buscando una explicación – creo que al infierno, pero no me regreso – dijo caminando decididamente hacia la selva.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

A medida que se adentraban mas en el bosque, la vegetación se ponía más agradable a la vista, pero les hacía sentir, ¿cómo decirlo en una palabra? - vacío – estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Vincent que miraba todo a su alrededor.

Sus acompañantes también eran víctimas de ese perturbador sentimiento, pero no lo exteriorizaban, solo caminaban en completo silencio.

Los ruidos nocturnos empezaron a escucharse, ya estaban en completa oscuridad en medio de la nada – creo que lo mejor es que paremos aquí – dijo Break parando abruptamente, los otros dos también hicieron lo mismo.

Es lo mejor – contesto Vincent, sentándose sobre un tronco, caminar por un bosque desconocido y a oscuras, no era la mejor de las ideas, Vincent saco un par de ramas secas y las tiro en medio de los tres, tomo dos rocas y las choco entre sí, hasta que soltaron una chispa que encendió una pequeña fogata.

Vaya, eres hábil acampando – le dijo Break – hacia esto con Nii-san de vez en cuando – dijo él, a Break capto un poco de amargura y melancolía al decirlo, así que no dijo más.

Supongo que te percataste Sombrerero – dijo Vincent mientras extendía las manos al fuego para calentarlas – sí, nos está acechando – contesto Break, Alyss los miro sin entender.

No sé que espera para atacarnos, me estoy empezando a impacientar – decía irritado Vincent – créeme si fuera por mí, ya lo hubiera ido a buscar.

¿Alguien nos sigue? - pregunto Alyss inocentemente, no formulo la siguiente pregunta porque una enredadera la envolvió y la jalo hacia arriba del árbol, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos.

¡Alyss! - gritaron los dos – ¡maldición! – dijo Vincent, por eso no quería que viniera, los dos corrieron en dirección de los gritos de ella, no sin antes llevarse dos antorchas –¡auxilio! - decía con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Vincent saco su arma y Break su espada, no escucharon mas los gritos, ahora no podían determinar dónde estaba, escucharon pasos, Break se lanzo sobre lo que sea que se moviera cayéndole encima, lo ilumino con el farol – ¿tu? - dijo sin entender Break.

¿Xerxes? - decía la voz sorprendida y feliz – ¿Reim? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Break levantándose y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, noto que estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños – la organización Pandora ha sido atacada, no he visto a otro sobreviviente fue horrible – decía Reim completamente salido de si, era como si hubiera visto algo horrible y era así.

¿Qué dices? - dijo Vincent sin creerlo – es verdad, acabo de escapar de ahí y no sé como llegue aquí – decía Reim mirando hacia todas partes, un ruido los puso alerta a todos.

Esta cerca – se pusieron todos en guardia, hasta Reim saco su revólver sin saber que pasaba, algo siniestro los observaba.

Alyss veía claramente a su captor, parecía un niño si exceptuabas los demás brazos que parecían enredaderas que asemejaban ramas de árboles, Alyss luchaba para poder avisarles que estaba cerca de ellos, una de las ramas estaba arriba de Vincent.

Se movió lo mas bruscamente que pudo para poder zafar el agarre que había contra su boca – Vincent arriba tuyo – grito con todo lo que pudo.

Todos se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de la rama que se movía sola – ¿qué demonios? - dijo Break, una rama apareció atrás de él, la corto en el acto, Vincent le disparaba a las que podía al igual que Reim, no tenían fin.

Reim fue atrapado por una y jalado hacia la oscuridad – ¡Liam! - dijo Break, si tuviera su cadena pensaba molesto mientras se sentía inútil.

Alyss vio como Reim era jalado hacia su dirección, no tenían esperanzas de salvarse, pero Reim levanto la mano con el revólver y disparó rápidamente a la cabeza al niño monstruo.

La bestia cayó al suelo, Vincent y Break se acercaron hacia donde escucharon los ruidos, estaban Reim cargando a Alyss – ¿está bien señorita? - dijo cortésmente Reim mientras la bajaba.

La criatura se movía aun, estaba agonizando y con su poca energía empezó a correr – Tal vez no lleve hacia una salida – dijo Vincent, mientras le montaba persecución, los demás los siguieron.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Gil abría pesadamente sus ojos, sentía demasiado dolor, toco su abdomen, estaba vendado y dentro de una jaula, se levanto rápidamente pero enseguida su cuerpo se resintió – ¡Sharon! - fue lo primero que grito – yo tu no me esfuerzo tanto, estas muy mal – dijo burlonamente Mion que peinaba a Sharon, esta tenía otra ropa que parecía de lolita.<p>

La había maquillado y a simple vista parecía una muñeca de porcelana – ¡Sharon! - grito nuevamente en un intento de hacerla reaccionar – es inútil, ella está bajo el control de Hermes – dijo Mion señalando la cadena títere que reía sobre su cabeza – soy feliz, siempre habría querido una muñeca tan hermosa como tu – decía mientras abrazaba a Sharon.

No te encariñes mucho Mion – dijo una voz de repente – Romanov no seas aguafiestas – dijo haciendo un puchero – solo te advierto, tal vez los tenga que usar a los dos – dijo Romanov sin más, tirándose en el suelo.

¡No! A mi Rose no le harás nada – dijo abrazándola sobre protectoramente – mmm es inútil hablar contigo – dijo Romanov rindiéndose – después no te quejes, te lo advertí, debemos usar todos los recursos a nuestra disposición – ella lo miro y luego agacho la mirada.

Estoy consciente de ello – dijo soltando a Sharon – pero por mientras puedes jugar con ella – dijo él, ella sonrió, aparentemente Mion sufría de ceguera pero su cadena Hermes le permitía ver lo que antes no podía, por eso siempre estaba activada, Romanov repasaba la información de Mion en su mente, tal vez sería esencial su uso.

¿Recursos a su disposición? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Libéranos! – decía Gil molesto mientras luchaba contra los barrotes – no te desesperes Gilbert-san, pronto por lo que veo los demás sacrificios estarán aquí – dijo el sonriendo, su cabello negro no era tan oscuro como su mirada siniestra que mantenía hacia él.

¿Sacrificios? - pregunto él – sí, he decidido que serán los sacrificios para que nuestro plan entre en acción – dijo Romanov sacando unos lentes y poniéndoselos, Gil agradeció eso – si, serán los combustibles de nuestro plan, eso es todo lo que te diré, lo demás lo veras con tus propios ojos – empezó a caminar – Romanov ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Mion – voy a preparar al núcleo – dijo retirándose.

Gil no le agradaba como sonaba todo esto, a que se refería con sacrifico y lo de núcleo, debía idear un plan para salir de ese lugar y llevarse a Sharon, algo le decía que la coneja debía estar cerca también.

* * *

><p>Alice seguía caminando junto con el chico rubio que la guiaba, habían llegado a un parque de diversiones, todas las luces estaban encendidas – ¿alguna juego en mente? - pregunto el chico, Alice no podía ver sus ojos porque estaba tapados por una venda celeste, eso le parecía algo sospechoso y extraño.<p>

Miro a todas partes y le llamo la atención el carrusel – ahí – él la agarro por la mano, cada vez que lo hacia sentía que algo en ella se iba, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero también sentía menos preocupaciones, se dejo guiar.

El la ayudo a subirse al caballo blanco y el se subió en un carruaje, el juego solo empezó a funcionar, a Alice le sorprendió eso pero lo dejo pasar – ¿y las demás personas? - pregunto curiosa de ver que eran los únicos.

Ellos no fueron invitados – se volteo y sonrió – tu eres especial – contesto, esas palabras la hicieron sentir y decidió disfrutar el momento.

Entre mas sonreía y disfrutaba seguía ese sentimiento de que algo se alejaba de ella – ¿qué sucede? - pregunto el chico, al verla callada – no se tu, pero siento que olvido algo importante - el chico sonrió – ¿de qué hablas Alice? Solo debes divertirte – la jalo para que siguieran al siguiente atracción.

Ella se detuvo y se soltó del agarre – ¡espera! – se toco la cabeza, algo andaba mal, algo le gritaba que no debía estar ahí, miro su mano y vio el brazalete que estaba en su muñeca – Vincent – al escuchar esto, el chico parecía molesto – ¿qué dices Alice? Me tienes en frente tuyo - el chico se había quitado la venda, revelando un ojo rojo y dorado – ¿Vincent? - pregunto ella – ¿qué te sucede? Claro que soy yo, vamos sigamos divirtiéndonos – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, algo en el era siniestro, incluso más que el original – ¿tu...no eres el, quien eres? - se alejo.

Me ofendes – se acerco a ella – soy el Vincent que conoces – las flores extrañas de antes empezaron a germinar del suelo – solo estas estresada, mira estas flores y te sentirás mejor – dijo él, acercándoselas – ¡no! - salió corriendo, como había podido olvidar ciertas cosas este lugar era extraño – puedes huir pero no esconderte.

Mas plantas surgieron del suelo y atraparon a Alice – ¡suéltame! - dijo ella molesta – no, no lo hare, trate que todo fuera lindo y mas fácil, pero no me dejas otra opción – la acerco – te destruiré con tus propios deseos y no quedara nada de ti – dijo el chico con una sonrisa tan sombría – te mostrare lo peor de ti y lo peor de el...

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, Alice esta en problemas, ¿que clase de cosas le mostrara a Alice?, las cosas se siguen complicando.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y gracias por leer XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	11. Dulces Sueños Parte 3

**Hora de actualizar XD**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO: DULCES SUEÑOS PARTE III**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Mas plantas surgieron del suelo y atraparon a Alice – ¡suéltame! - dijo ella molesta – no, no lo hare, trate que todo fuera lindo y más fácil, pero no me dejas otra opción – la acerco – te destruiré con tus propios deseos y no quedara nada de ti – dijo el chico con una sonrisa tan sombría – te mostrare lo peor de ti y lo peor de el...

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

¿Qué es lo que harás? - dijo Alice luchando por soltarse, el chico se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre los ojos para tapar su visión – ¿qué haces? - casi grito – solo te mostrare algo. Todo se volvió negro y el ambiente se sintió diferente.

_**He compartido la cama con cientos de mujeres**_

…

_**Muchas de ellas, de la alta sociedad**_

…

_**Ninguna sacia mi hambre**_

…

_**Ninguna tiene importancia para mí**_

…

_**Ninguna…**_

Alice por fin abrió los ojos, cuando no sintió el peso de la mano en su cara, unos ruidos parecidos a gemidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, Alice miro confundida y lo que vio la dejo en shock.

Vincent estaba haciendo el amor con una mujer, obviamente desconocida para ella, algo dentro de ella se empezó a desmoronar – jeje eso no tiene importancia, el y yo no tenemos nada que ver – su orgullo trataba de contener su ira y tristeza.

Eso dices...pero mira como estas – aparecía la entidad maligna en la forma de Vincent niño – yo estoy bien, no sé de qué hablas – dijo ella alejándolo – ¿en serio? Yo veo otra cosa...

Veo dolor, veo rencor...dime Alice, ¿te sientes usada? - dijo el niño sonriente – ¿te sientes sucia? - la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande.

Jeh ya te dije, estoy normal, yo se que él no siente nada por mí, ninguno tiene un compromiso con el otro – empezó a caminar mientras se alejaba de la escena.

mmm entonces ¿qué significa esto? - ahora estaba en un balcón – dime Alice ¿quién es? No diré nada malo – dijo Oz – ¡oye! - grito Alice a Vincent niño – ¿porque no lo dijiste? ¿Acaso considerabas esto una relación que tapar?, en el fondo pensabas en él como algo tuyo que no pensabas revelar a nadie – ataco salvajemente con sus palabras a Alice.

¡No! yo...- Vincent niño apareció a su espalda y la abrazo por la espalda – él para ti era más importante de lo que nunca serás para él – Alice sintió que algo mas se desvaneció dentro ella – pero...- Vincent niño la abrazo más – shhh estas sola, siempre lo estuviste, no eres importante, solo una carga y algo que puede ser desechado – los ojos de Alice luchaban por no cerrarse – si Alice descansa, eso es lo mejor – Vincent niño se convertía en muchas ramificaciones que terminaban por formar un oscuro árbol con rostros de sufrimiento por doquier – que tengas dulces sueños... - Alice cerró los ojos y se durmió, pero un último pensamiento cruzo su mente.

_**Vincent...idiota**_

Vincent miro a todas partes, juraría que había escuchado que alguien había dicho su nombre, de repente se sentía algo ansioso, en este momento deseaba cortar conejos pero estaba seguro que por más que lo quisiera no podría hacerlo, realmente era frustrante.

Se preguntaba que hacia aquí, la imagen de Alice paso por su mente fugazmente, cierto aunque quisiera negarlo esa inconsciente respuesta saldría de su mente para abofetearlo con la veracidad de la misma. Era triste no poder mentirse a sí mismo, más en este punto.

Se escucharon pasos al frente, todos se pusieron en alerta inmediatamente – ¿quien anda ahí? - pregunto Reim – ¿chicos? Soy yo - dijo la voz de un chico.

Break ilumino con la antorcha – vaya, es el mocoso – dijo Break sin más – me alegra encontrarlos, estaba preocupado, perdí de vista a Sharon y a Gil – decía mientras se acercaba.

¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - pregunto Vincent – eso...bueno al parecer este bosque no es normal – todos no entendían lo que quería decir Oz, Vincent vio un vestido blanco a lo lejos que brillaba en la oscuridad – vestido blanco...Alice – dijo Vincent, Oz abrió los ojos sorprendidos ya que el si escucho lo que dijo claramente.

Vincent salió corriendo detrás de la aparición como un loco – ¡oye Nightray! ¿Qué sucede?- grito Break al ver que este se alejaba – es Alice... - Oz salió corriendo –¡hay que detenerlo! – grito Oz - ¿porque? - pregunto Reim que también salió corriendo – ¡este bosque muestra lo que más deseas y luego trata de asesinarte!

Una vez caes no puedes zafarte de la ilusión fácilmente – dijo Oz – ¿como pudiste salir tu? - pregunto Break – bueno...me costo – se toco su brazo herido, Reim y Alyss iban corriendo más atrás, así que Oz aprovecho para preguntar – dime Break, ¿es Vincent verdad? - pregunto Oz, Break sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Pues si...- dijo Break, era inútil ocultarlo – mmm ya me lo temía, pero es lo que quiere Alice – dijo Oz tranquilamente – si, sus gustos son raros, esas jovencitas de hoy – dijo acelerando.

Vincent corría a todo lo que su cuerpo daba, hasta que casi en un punto logro atrapar uno de los brazos de Alice pero esta se volteo y lo miro de manera triste, desapareció al instante, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo por un barranco – ¡demonios! – exclamo mientras se daba una buena revolcada por el suelo.

Se puede decir que choco contra una pared de rocas – ¡maldición! – dijo molesto, observo donde estaba, parecía la entrada a una cueva, se levanto y miraba todo intrigado.

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo dice que entre – se decía a si mismo Vincent, el ruido de la humedad dentro de la cueva hacía eco, solo se sentía sus pasos dentro del oscuro lugar.

Vio una luz a lo lejos, le pareció que era un vestido blanco, sus pies se empezaron a mover solos para perseguir a la figura fantasmal de Alice.

Romanov caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la cueva y llego a una parte que estaba clara – vaya, Romanov al fin estas aquí – dijo el niño vigilante – ¿como esta? - pregunto Romanov – acaba de entrar en coma, ya empezó a crecer, no tardara mucho en tragarse este lugar.

Es bueno escuchar eso Kai – dijo Romanov – ¿qué quieres? Que me llamas por ese nombre – pregunto Kai – nada, solo necesito que vengas conmigo, ya que este lugar desaparecerá y cuando eso suceda pediré el deseo.

Deberías ser mas cortés cuando pides las cosas – dijo Kai estrechando la mirada, enseguida Romanov sintió que estaba siendo partido en varios pedazos – ¡ya entendí! – grito desesperado, enseguida ceso su sufrimiento – me alegra que lo comprendas, ya que yo fui el que robo el poder de la voluntad de Abyss, ahora mismo puedo desaparecerte si quiero, pero solo te mantengo vivo para que pidas ese deseo.

Se levanto del suelo y volteo – querida Alice, espero que duermas bien – dijo caminando hacia la salida junto a Romanov, la burbuja de oscuridad se empezaba a expandir – ya empezó – de otra entrada sintieron pasos, ambos miraron sobresaltados, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y también como si corrieran.

Hasta que un rubio cruzo el umbral – ¿quién eres? - dijo Romanov, Kai levanto la mano para que guardara silencio, sonrió complacido con la nueva visita – ¿debes ser Vincent o me equivoco? - pregunto sonriente – si, lo soy – dijo el mirando a Kai de manera seria y molesta.

Debo suponer que estas aquí por Alice – dijo Kai – si – contesto él – bueno te daré un dato – Kai sonrió como un zorro, Vincent no se sentía seguro ni estaba seguro de creer en lo que le dijera.

¿Qué? - pregunto él, mirándolo con rabia – no tienes porque estar enojado, ella esta ahí adentro, solo debes entrar a buscarla – Vincent miro – ¿cómo quieres que te crea? - dijo Vincent.

Bien, esto te demostrara que está aquí – Kai trono los dedos y una parte oscura de la esfera ya no tan esfera se desvaneció, mostrando una Alice bien dormida – ¡Alice! - grito Vincent enojado.

No te detendré si la quieres ir a rescatar, pero te advierto que puede que no regreses igual – dijo Kai, se notaba que se divertía con todo esto, Romanov comprobaba con sus propios ojos que el actual poseedor de la Voluntad era alguien sádico – puedo abrir una entrada para ti… – trono nuevamente los dedos y se abrió un vórtice – ¿qué harás?

Para Vincent era obvio que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, obviamente una trampa pero también era una oportunidad única y oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaba, camino decididamente hacia el vórtice y entro en el, perdiéndose en el infinito mundo de las posibilidades.

Kai empezó a reír a carcajadas – esto será divertido, realmente lo será, Karatoa tendrá un festín con los dos en su interior – dijo empezando a caminar – como disfrutare esto, dulces sueños...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, Vincent está decidido a encontrar a Alice sabiendo que entro de lleno en una trampa que le puede hacer perder tantas cosas, Oz ya sabe quien era la persona que Alice intentaba ocultar, ¿que pasara? **

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	12. Dignidad

**Apareciendo por fin, disculpen que me haya desparecido trataré de actualizar más frecuentemente u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 12: DIGNIDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Para Vincent era obvio que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, obviamente una trampa pero también era una oportunidad única y oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaba, camino decididamente hacia el vórtice y entro en el, perdiéndose en el infinito mundo de las posibilidades.

Kai empezó a reír a carcajadas – esto será divertido, realmente lo será, Karatoa tendrá un festín con los dos en su interior – dijo empezando a caminar – como disfrutare esto, dulces sueños...

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS <strong>

Un niño rubio corría por los pasillos de una imponente mansión – ¡espérame! – a duras penas podía mantener el paso - ¡eres lento! – dijo una voz femenina mientras sonreía – no te burles – dijo molesto el chico – vamos a escondernos, ya vienen por nosotros, ellos…- toma su mano y lo lleva al patio - ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo asustado de ver que todo estaba lleno de oscuridad repentinamente – Alice…- logró formular pero unas manos se posaron en su cuello – ¿porqué el miedo? – apretaba su cuello con fuerza, el trataba de zafarse, ella bajo hasta su oído – Vincent…jamás te perdonaré – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Inmediatamente Vincent abrió los ojos, se tocó la cabeza - ¿un sueño? – sintió dolor en el cuello, como si quemara, había marcas en su cuello – quizás no…- se levantó y miro a todas partes, estaba en medio de un jardín – no…esto es…-camino un poco, dio una vuelta y habían pasillos en donde la paredes estaban hechos de arbustos que impedían ver que había del otro lado – esto me recuerda a un laberinto…

Caminó un poco, cada vez sentía que se perdía más – esto no me está llevando a ningún lado – se dijo a sí mismo – si solo trepara – empezó a subir por el arbusto pero parecía que se agrandará, tal vez era idea suya – yo tu, no haría eso – dijo una voz infantil detrás de él, Vincent bajo inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Una chica de ojos purpuras lo miraba detenidamente - ¿Alice? – dijo desconcertado y camino hacia ella, había algo diferente o tal vez era idea de él - ¡Vincent viniste por mi! – la chica lo abrazo, sentía un miedo extraño que no podía explicar – estaremos juntos – una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara de Alice, lo abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que le rompería los huesos - aléjate –difícilmente pudo articular, algo andaba mal, su instinto le gritaba que actuara.

¡Demios! – gritó Vincent y enseguida Alice se alejó - ¿piensas atacarme? ¿A mí? – Vincent la miraba detenidamente – está claro que no eres ella, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó serio.

Yo soy Alice, ¿acaso no lo ves? – Vincent sonrió – no juegues conmigo – volvió a verla pero ya no estaba al frente, una voz resonó a su espalda – hubiera sido más fácil que lo hubieras creído – Vincent abrió los ojos horrorizados al voltear.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es este lugar? – decía Reim mirando la extraña cueva – no parece un lugar muy seguro – dijo Oz mientras veía un líquido extrañamente viscoso que había en las paredes – a propósito – miro a Alyss - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó risueñamente Oz, Alyss miró nerviosa y miró a Break, Vincent le había dicho que no dijera nada porque sino le podría ir mal, pero se trataba de Oz.<p>

Es por gusto ocultarlo Alyss, el parecido es notable – dijo Break y Oz inmediatamente entendió – la Voluntad de Abyss – Reim quedo estupefacto con la revelación - ¿pero…pero cómo?, no se supone que está en Abyss, ¿qué hace aquí? – Break siguió caminando al interior de la cueva – ella misma no sabe como llego aquí.

Las Cadenas buscan matarme…– agregó Alyss, Oz y Reim escuchaban atentos – entonces con respecto a el secuestro de Alice…¿qué buscaban con ello? Además de robar las cadenas Raven, Eques y Mad Hatter – preguntó Reim, ya se le hacía increíble que eso último hubiera pasado, escapaba de cualquier lógica.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de repente Break - ¿qué cosa? – dijo Oz, se quedaron en silencio y escuchaban gritos e insultos a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>¡Maldita sea libéranos! – gritó molesto Gil, si era verdad lo que decía ese sujeto llamado Romanov, cabía la posibilidad que este lugar desapareciera con ellos - ¡Mion! – intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, ya que por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía a su cadena y al parecer ella era la controlaba las cadenas secuestradas con la suya, el títere que reía sobre ella era el culpable.<p>

Debía pensar algo rápido, estaba corto de ideas si solo pudiera recuperar el control – control…- se pegó a la reja, no sabía si funcionaría pero debía intentarlo.

Bien, ya que desapareceré… - Gil sacó sus cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo encendió, Mion notó la aparente tranquilidad en las palabras de Gil, pero no dijo nada – hasta tu linda Rose desaparecerá y tan bonita que la dejaste – empezó Gil a burlarse - ¡calla! – dijo Mion molesta - ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué molesta? ¿no era lo que querías? – Gil casi sentía que estaba imitando a Vincent – eso no es de tu incumbencia – Mion comenzaba a estresarse, Gil lo notó por el títere en su cabeza, este inmediatamente dejo de reír, eso le daba a entender que su cadena que se manejaba por sus emociones si solo presionaba más tal vez podría… – ¿no es de mi incumbencia? ¿Quién robo las cadenas en primer lugar? ¿Alguien con un poder tan cobarde? – dijo Gil para hacerla enfurecer.

La joven de 15 años comenzaba a enojarse, quien se había creído para decirle esas cosas – jah ¿cobarde? ¿Quién se llevó tu cadena? – dijo egocéntricamente.

Claro porque su debilucha cadena no podía hacer las cosas por sí misma, decidió de manera poco original robar el poder de otra, si que podeeerosa – dijo en burla. Si Vincent lo oyera en este momento, estaría orgulloso, miró el muñeco, este ya no se movía – ¡no es debilucha! – dijo ella acercándose y haciendo que el títere se moviera, este extendió sus hilos hacia la jaula, Gil no podía huir, estaba agotado porque Raven había estado activado todo este tiempo.

Te matare aquí mismo – dijo sonriente ella, bien ahora que hacía – claro debilucha, atacar de esta forma es lo único que sabes hacer cobarde – siguió echándole leña al fuego.

Salieron más hilos que esta vez pudieron aprisionarlo, su cuerpo estaba siendo exprimido literalmente, no tenía fuerzas para huir - ¡cobarde! – gritó en un último intento de hacerla perder la concentración.

Ya despídete de tu vida…- un intenso dolor llegó de repente, miró su abdomen, había sido apuñalada - ¡maldito! – dijo Mion adolorida, Break sacó la espada y esta cayó al suelo, el títere empezó a estremecerse abriendo la boca y tres esferas oscuras salieron de ahí, entrando en Break, Gil y Sharon que despertó del trance inmediatamente – muy bien hecho Gilbert-kun – Break cortó la jaula en donde estaba Gil y este duramente en el suelo – podrías avisar que vas a hacer eso – dijo molesto Gil.

¿Por qué estoy vestida así? – dijo Sharon al ver su ropa y peinado de lolita – señorita no se ve mal – dijo Break burlonamente - ¡Break! – dijo sonrojada, pero enseguida recordó lo que hacía - ¿y Alice-chan? – dijo ella – aún no la encontramos – contesto Break.

Hay que buscarla – dijo Gil, captando la atención de todos – este lugar va a desaparecer pronto, vamos a ser sacrificios o algo así – dijo Gil empezando a correr – lo que no sé, es donde está, ese Romanov hablaba de un núcleo o algo así, creo que ella está ahí.

Entonces, ella puede ser útil – dijo Break tomando por un brazo y cintura a Mion - ¡déjame! – luchaba Mion por soltarse pero era inútil, la herida le molestaba mucho – señorita Mion – dijo Break tomando su barbilla y acercando su rostro, Mion estaba ciega y solo podía ver a través de los ojos de su cadena que en esto momento no podía usar, por eso solo podía sentir el aliento de Break muy cerca de ella y eso hizo que sonrojara – o podría sucederle algo malo – dijo amenazantemente Break, Mion no tenía otra opción – los guiaré al núcleo – dijo derrotada.

* * *

><p>Vincent jadeaba, la herida en su costado estaba molestándolo para moverse, la deathscite de Alice había conseguido darle, debía correr, se metió por los intrincados pasillos del gran laberinto, una niebla extraña cubría todo repentinamente, esto ponía las cosas peor.<p>

Unos pasos se escucharon al frente de él, una ráfaga de aire cruzó muy cerca de él, tomo la mano de la dueña del arma y la jalo hacia él para evitar que siguiera atacando.

Su sorpresa fue grande al sentir en la muñeca de esa Alice el brazalete que le había obsequiado – entonces…- ella sonrió - ¿qué sucede? ¿Destruí tus sueños románticos? Ahh se me olvidaba las escorias como tú no sienten nada…- dijo ella con desprecio y rabia.

¿Pero…porque me atacas? – preguntó Vincent sin entender, Alice miró con rabia – simple, te aborrezco, te desprecio, ¿entiendes? – con su rodilla pateo la herida de Vincent que la soltó inmediatamente por el dolor, pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo así, ya que nuevamente una deathscite se cernía sobre él.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Mi adorable Cheshire**_

_**Mi lindo Cheshire**_

_**Mi amigo especial**_

Tu amigo especial, siempre estaba contigo, ¿pero alguien te lo arrebato? ¿Alguien lo asesino por odio puro? – decía una voz siniestra y burlona – Cheshire…- repetía Alice ¿Quién te lo arrebato Alice? – preguntó la voz nuevamente – Vincent…

_**El niño de la desgracia que cambió todo**_

_**Si nunca hubiera aparecido**_

_**Todo sería diferente…**_

Esto es lo que piensas Alice, el solo arruino tu vida, el solo contribuyó para que fuera peor, solo te ha usado como uno más de sus juguetes.

Todas esas mujeres a la que llevó a su cama, que manchó y ensució como a ti, solo para complacer sus ansias destructivas

Lo único importante para él milagrosamente es su hermano mayor, ¿crees que puedes competir con él?, ni en mil años podrás.

Alice abre los ojos y se ve en una ópera, era el teatro donde Vincent y ella habían…- ¡Vincent-sama! – dijo una voz muy conocida por ella – la hermana de Oz – dijo molesta.

Vincent estaba casi lamiendo, lascivamente la mano de la Bezarius, la escena le enfurecía completamente, tenía ganas de matar – señorita Ada, quiero conocer su verdadero yo – dijo Vincent seductoramente – quiero conocer ese yo que no conoce ni Gil ni Oscar – se sentía traicionaba, Vincent jugaba con cualquiera, el chico rubio parecido a Vincent apareció otra vez – te dije, el solo te usa, eres su lindo y raro juguetito…ahora sexual – dijo con sorna el chico.

¡Calla! – trataba de recordarse que ella no tenía nada con Vincent, no era su juguete – entonces dime ¿quieres hacer que nada sucedió entre ustedes?, el solo jugó contigo – Alice iba a replicarle cuando el escenario cambió repentinamente.

¿Qué? – vio a Vincent correr hacia una escalera y desaparecía de su vista, al parecer se encontraba en una habitación que se le hacía familiar, pero lo que estaba en el suelo fue lo que la dejo muda, unas tijeras ensangrentadas y junto a ellas, estaba frente a su propio cadáver, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sentía rabia, angustia, dolor y tantas emociones que se dieron a la vez, el chico nuevamente apareció y la abrazó por la espalda, posó su mano en la frente de Alice – libera esa rabia, salva tu dignidad, yo te daré la oportunidad, así serás libre…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Vincent…- sonreía Alice – estás listo para morir maldita escoria – su expresión denotaba rabia, sin embargo si veías bien sus ojos estaban vacios, no podía ver nada a través de ellos.

Aunque no debía extrañarle ese trato de parte de ella, en el pasado siempre había sido así. Era de esperar que ella lo tratara así…tal vez era igual a todos los demás…

_**Soy un niño de la desgracia**_

_**¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?**_

_**Todo el mundo me ha tratado así…**_

_**No es nada nuevo…**_

_**Pero…**_

_**¿Por qué cuando lo hace ella duele?**_

_**Duele demasiado…**_

Alice…descarga tu rabia…muéstrale que no eres su juguete, corta y corta a placer – la voz susurraba en su cabeza, cada vez que lo hacía sentía menos presión, menos dolor, solo debía hacer lo que decía para que su sufrimiento desapareciera y mecánicamente alzó sus manos con la deathscite en contra de Vincent que estaba herido por el corte anterior, la sangre corría y una intensa lluvia caía sobre ellos…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, fue completamente intenso, el rencor de Alice amenaza con acabar con Vincent, ¿la comitiva logrará llegar al núcleo?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**PREVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 13: EL SABOR DEL RENCOR **

**BREAK**

¡Esta cosa se está expandiendo! – dijo sin creerlo Break – no podemos seguir aquí.

**KAI**

Mi deseo al fin se hará realidad – veía que sus planes se elevaban antes sus ojos, no podía evitar reír de lo complacido que estaba.

**VINCENT**

¿Esperanza? Nunca tuve algo tan inútil como eso, solo estaba lo que podía hacer con mis propias manos – miro melancólicamente los ojos de Alice – pero…ahora quizás quisiera esperar algo…

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	13. No fue solo un capricho

**DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS**

**CAPITULO 13: NO FUE SOLO UN CAPRICHO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Alice…descarga tu rabia…muéstrale que no eres su juguete, corta y corta a placer – la voz susurraba en su cabeza, cada vez que lo hacía sentía menos presión, menos dolor, solo debía hacer lo que decía para que su sufrimiento desapareciera y mecánicamente alzó sus manos con la deathscite en contra de Vincent que estaba herido por el corte anterior, la sangre corría y una intensa lluvia caía sobre ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Vincent veía por fin hasta donde lo había llevado ese capricho el cual él había comenzado y había cavado su tumba, el lo llamaba capricho pero la realidad era otra – siempre fueron mis deseos… - dijo en voz baja pero Alice pudo escucharlo perfectamente – tus deseos siempre fueron hacerme daño – la furia aumentaba en Alice y la deathscite caía sobre Vincent.

Vincent cerró los ojos esperando el corte mortal que nunca llegó, extrañado iba a abrirlos de nuevo - ¡no abras los ojos! – escuchó de la boca de Alice, sintió gotas cálidas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro, no era lluvia, Alice lloraba amargamente porque no podía llevar a cabo su cometido.

La lluvia se hacía más intensa, Vincent se levantó a duras penas quedando sentado y Alice seguía sobre él, ella tomó la deathscite nuevamente en otro intento que quedo frustrado por Vincent, el arma de Alice quedó varios metros lejos de ella.

¡Maldito! – exclamó molesta, agarrando con sus manos el cuello de Vincent para estrangularlo, su rabia era tan grande que incluso le estaba metiendo las uñas en la piel, Vincent no hizo nada para evitar las acciones de Alice – tienes todo el derecho de odiarme…como dices…solo quería hacerte daño – Alice apretó el agarre, ya Vincent empezaba a ver borroso – te odio Vincent – decía Alice – "mátalo y véngate de lo que te hizo" – pero… - siguió hablando Vincent – por alguna razón que aún desconozco, vine a buscarte hasta aquí – Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Solo puedo decir que el darte ese brazalete fue algo que nació de mí, no puedo explicar tampoco muy bien eso, pero era algo que quería darte y que solo tú, en todo el mundo quería que lo tuvieras… - Vincent secó la última lagrima que estaba en la mejilla de Alice – por eso lo siento…- sus ojos se cerraron y Vincent cayó en el suelo nuevamente, el suelo estaba manchado de sangre.

Alice empezó a agarrarse la cabeza completamente confundida – "¿qué estoy haciendo?" – algo hacía presión sobre ella – "solo haces lo que debes, termínalo" – sus manos se movía solas, atrayendo por arte de magia la deathscite – "termina" – la voz seguía ordenándole.

Alice alzó la deathscite de nuevo, pero sus ojos le hacían otra broma de mal gusto, en vez de ver el actual Vincent, contemplaba la imagen de él cuando era un niño, a su mente llegaron imágenes de ella corriendo por un patio sujetando la mano de ese niño rubio, la nostalgia se unió al tumulto de emociones que tenía por dentro como una espina.

"Amo la desgracia que veo en tus ojos, Vincent" – una conversación venía a su mente, recuerdos perdidos salían de las sombras para escupirle una verdad que no había descubierto antes – "Vincent, te odio tanto y a la vez no" – más cosas veía y escuchaba – "Vincent, si nos volvemos a encontrar…espero que no sea como enemigos nuevamente" – eso último la dejo fría y la hizo liberarse de la presión mental de la cual era prisionera.

Miro el suelo y un niño rubio estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre - ¡Vincent! – se levantó y lo puso en su regazo con cuidado - ¡responde! – decía desesperada - ¡qué he hecho! – más lagrimas amargas se asomaban por sus ojos - ¡no te mueras! – Alice golpeó el pecho de Vincent – no…estoy muerto – dijo Vincent notablemente adolorido por el golpe.

Perdón – dijo Alice, Vincent se miró - ¿ehhh? ¿Por qué estoy así? – decía Vincent sorprendido de su estado – yo tampoco entiendo porque estas así, pero creo que deberíamos de irnos de aquí – las plantas a su alrededor se movían de manera extraña y las flores los miraban, Alice ayudó a levantarse poniendo una mano en su cintura y un brazo sobre su espalda para poder caminar. La tierra comenzaba a estremecerse, incluso afuera de ese mundo bizarro que los tenía prisioneros.

* * *

><p>Mion los guiaba como podía, en estos momentos se encontraba ciega ya que no era posible usar su cadena – creo que es aquí – dijo de repente, Break y Gil miraban todo con cuidado, hasta que vieron una luz - ¿Qué es este temblor? – preguntó Reim agarrándose de la pared – ni idea, pero está debilitando la cueva – señaló Oz.<p>

Oz inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se veía la luz - ¡Alice! – pero paró al encontrarse con una esfera que crecía continuamente, probablemente la causante de los temblores - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Sharon – ese es el núcleo, ya está listo y se levantará – decía sonriente Mion.

Los temblores volvieron a intensificarse - ¡Esta cosa se está expandiendo! – dijo sin creerlo Break – no podemos seguir aquí – ya no había nada que pudieran hacer – "Nightray eres el único que puede hacer algo" – pensaba Break, estaba seguro que Vincent estaba dentro al igual que Alice, el había corrido hacia esa dirección antes.

La cueva se empezaba a derrumbar - ¡no podemos irnos sin Alice! – decía molesto Oz, Alyss estaba igual, estaba preocupada por Vincent, aunque pareciera de lo más irónico, podía sentir claramente la tensión en el aire que estaba generando la cadena que estaba sobre la gran esfera.

¡Eso es! – dijo Alyss llamando la atención de todos - ¡Usen a Mad Hatter y a Raven, dirijan sus ataques a esa cadena! – ordenó Alyss – no parece mala idea – dijo Break, los dos aparecieron sus cadenas inmediatamente y atacaron a la cadena.

Esta desapareció al instante - ¡bien! – dijo Reim – pero los temblores no desaparecían – ¡salgamos de aquí! – todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida de la cueva.

* * *

><p>Una presión cayó sobre Kai – malditos – habían atacado a su cadena e incluso Alice había salido del control en la que había hundido – ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Romanov – nada, solo algunos inconvenientes, pero ya no pueden hacer nada llegados a este punto, el tiempo ya se ha vuelto loco y no se va a detener.<p>

Mi deseo al fin se hará realidad – veía que sus planes se elevaban antes sus ojos, no podía evitar reír de lo complacido que estaba.

Desde las afueras de la cueva, muy lejos de ahí veía como se levantaba la tierra, la esfera se elevaba en el aire – todos los deseos son posibles en este momento, mi deseo es…destruir Abyss – dijo con una sonrisa completamente desubicada.

* * *

><p>Mientras se alejaban de la esfera, Break interrogaba a Mion - ¿qué dices? – Break escuchaba incrédulo – usaron una cadena para robar el poder de la Voluntad de Abyss, ¿Cómo? – preguntaba Break – el poder de mi cadena tomo el control de la Voluntad de Abyss e hizo que le traspasara todo el poder a la cadena de Kai nuestro jefe, necesitábamos un cuerpo que pudiera contener ese poder estando en este mundo, así que usamos a la chica para ello.<p>

Ah ya veo, entonces al no tener nada que ver con el Abyss, este me expulso aquí – decía Alyss - ¿la voluntad de Abyss? – decía Gil sorprendido – son idénticas – miraba maravillada Sharon.

El núcleo se hizo a base de la chica y el poder de Abyss, pero también necesitaba sentimientos oscuros, más que todo odio y resentimiento, viendo el tamaño que tiene ahora, hay mucho odio – dijo Mion – Vincent esta en ese núcleo – dijo Break – Vince ¿porqué? – Gil no entendía – eso no importa ahora, Vincent también tenía resentimiento contra Alice – dijo Break, guiándose de la manía de Vincent de cortar conejos – dense ahora una idea de porque creció tanto.

Entonces, el novio secreto de Alice-chan era ¿Vincent? – Sharon había deducido todo - ¿ehhh? – Gil y Reim estaban estupefactos – algo así…- dijo Break agotado, ya la verdad había salido de golpe, no es que quisiera ayudar a ocultarla pero fue demasiado repentino – si, así es señorita.

¡Deseo que Abyss no haya existido jamás! – gritó Kai - ¡no más muerte, no más contratos injustos, no más control del gobierno, no más tiempo! – levantaba las manos mientras reía enfermamente, la esfera gigante empezaba a girar a una velocidad que mareaba de solo verla - ¡trágate a ti mismo!

Todos habían escuchado perfectamente el deseo, incluso Vincent y Alice - ¿qué clase de deseo es ese? – preguntaba Vincent, las cosas adentro empezaban a deshacerse y desaparecer – lo más probable es que también eso nos pase – dijo Alice viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras aún sostenía a Vincent que ahora era un niño – ni una esperanza de salir – decía mirando el cielo que había pasado de negro a blanco puro.

Vincent comenzó a reír de repente, Alice lo miró - ¿qué es tan gracioso? – dijo ella molesta ¿Esperanza? Nunca tuve algo tan inútil como eso, solo estaba lo que podía hacer con mis propias manos – miro melancólicamente los ojos de Alice – pero…ahora quizás quisiera esperar algo…

Ella también lo miraba, no podía creer que las cosas acabaran de esta forma, ellos dos no había llegado a ningún acuerdo y si lo hicieron fue de la manera más silenciosa – Vincent… - este la miraba atento – Alice…- parados uno en frente del otro, Vincent se veía más pequeño – no puedo creer que seas más alta que yo otra vez – reía Vincent – jeh estas de buen humor, normalmente siempre me mirabas con mala cara – decía Alice riéndose también – es que tenías unas adorables palabras para referirte a la gente – decía reído.

Hubo un silencio repentino, Vincent y Alice se miraron nuevamente a los ojos – Alice yo… - las palabras no podían salir, estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía que decir, era la primera en su vida que le sucedía algo como esto, levanto la mirada para hacer otro intento pero una mano jalo su camisa hacia adelante, Alice sello sus labios con los suyos – no digas nada, ya lo entendí – dijo ella riéndose, mientras le daba otro beso – ya veo – se reía, amaba que se dijeran las cosas con acciones, aunque la gente no lo creyera, el no era bueno con las palabras, correspondió el beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos en la cintura de Alice, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo quedaban ellos, se separó de sus labios – como desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien – dijo Vincent, dándole un abrazo a Alice y esta hizo lo mismo, los dos fueron tragados por la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, la próxima semana el último capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. El mejor de los deseos

**Ha llegado el momento triste de terminar este fic :'D, nunca imaginé llegar tan lejos con él, originalmente iba a ser solo un one-shot, de verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y dejado reviews, me hicieron continuar, sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESEOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS<strong>

**CAPITULO 14: EL MEJOR DE LOS DESEOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Hubo un silencio repentino, Vincent y Alice se miraron nuevamente a los ojos – Alice yo… - las palabras no podían salir, estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía que decir, era la primera en su vida que le sucedía algo como esto, levanto la mirada para hacer otro intento pero una mano jalo su camisa hacia adelante, Alice sello sus labios con los suyos – no digas nada, ya lo entendí – dijo ella riéndose, mientras le daba otro beso – ya veo – se reía, amaba que se dijeran las cosas con acciones, aunque la gente no lo creyera, el no era bueno con las palabras, correspondió el beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos en la cintura de Alice, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo quedaban ellos, se separó de sus labios – como desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien – dijo Vincent, dándole un abrazo a Alice y esta hizo lo mismo, los dos fueron tragados por la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Vincent abrió los ojos, recibiendo la potente luz del sol – demasiada luz – se sentó y esta vez abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó a nadie en especial, estaba en un jardín que a simple vista se le hacía bastante familiar.

¿Un laberinto? – empezó a caminar y se percató inmediatamente que seguía en la forma de un niño- ¿Por qué? – decía extrañado, caminó un poco más y pudo visualizar la salida.

Vince ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados - ¿Nii-san? – decía casi en shock, no entendía porque estaba así, ¿acaso había regresado al pasado? - Nii-san ¿qué día es hoy? – preguntó algo temeroso – 11 de julio ¿Por qué? ¿te sientes bien? – dijo algo preocupado el hermano mayor – ah sí, Vince ayúdame con esto – Gil le entregó una bandeja de comida.

¿Y esto? – preguntó Vince algo aturdido, aún no salía del asombro de estar ahí – hay que llevarle el almuerzo a las gemelas – Vincent lo miró – vamos, que se nos hace tarde – Vincent lo siguió, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, subieron las escaleras de la mini torre.

Cuando Vincent cruzó el umbral de la puerta quedo totalmente atontado, Alice corría hacia Alyss completamente alegre - ¿pero no se supone que ella está en Abyss? – dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más, pero fue escuchado por Gil - ¿Abyss?¿eso qué es? - Vincent miró incrédulo a Gil - ¿no sabes qué es? – las gemelas lo miraban igual de extrañadas.

Jejeje creo que me siento mal, saldré a tomar aire – emprendió huída inmediata, no entendía nada, porque estaba en el pasado y no cualquier pasado, al parecer en el mundo donde se encontraba no existía Abyss – "¡Deseo que Abyss no haya existido jamás! " – había logrado escuchar eso – Abyss no existe – dijo llegando a una conclusión.

Si ese era el caso, el también había pedido un deseos – "como desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien" – por eso estoy aquí – escuchó pasos cerca y se puso alerta, ya estaba a punto de sacar a Demios pero recordó que probablemente ya no existía – no tienes que estar a la defensiva Vincent-kun – dijo una voz con ánimo de molestar y que para su desgracia conocía muy bien – sombrerero…- dijo Vincent.

Veo que me recuerdas aún…no es el caso de Gilbert-kun que no nos reconoció – salió de unos arbustos Sharon, Reim y Oz – pues creo que ninguna de las dos Alice recuerda nada tampoco, ya que aquí no existe Abyss.

Eso explica porque no puedo usar a Eques – dijo Sharon aún con su traje de lolita – viendo la situación actual, creo que no hay manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo – dijo Break analizando fríamente todo – esto por lo que veo sigue siendo parte del territorio Baskerville y según creo no es buena idea que nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo, bueno…en nuestro caso.

Si Alice no recuerda nada, no podemos hacer nada, ni obligarla a venir con nosotros – decía Oz un poco decaído aunque lo quisiera disimular.

Por ahora nos esconderemos, pero a la medianoche nos vamos, Vincent si decides venir, te esperaremos en el centro del jardín de laberinto – Reim y Sharon hicieron una reverencia para retirarse, mientras seguían a Break – Vincent…- habló Oz – quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que decidas que esté relacionado con Alice no me opondré pero si le haces algún mal…ya sabes que pasara – Vincent lo miró sin miedo y se volteó caminando - ¿Quién piensas que soy?...ahora más que nunca haré las cosas bien – aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

Oz siguió por su camino mientras sonreía, al menos había podido decir algo, ahora debían lidiar con el lío de estar en otra época.

Técnicamente Break le había dado alguna especie de ultimátum, Vincent en el fondo sabía que debía irse de ahí, podía no existir Abyss pero aun así los problemas con los que lidiaba los Baskerville eran muy complejos y no cambiarían pasara lo que pasara.

La escena de Alice muerta en el suelo, venía a su mente – "no puedo permitir que pase" – pensaba mientras apretaba los puños.

Unos pasos se acercaron – Vincent ¿qué sucede? – dijo medio serio Gil – Nii-san tenemos que hablar…

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE…<strong>

Alice ya se preparaba para dormir, había visto que Alice había salido con Gil afuera – que se traerán esos dos – dijo Alice, sintió que alguien subía las escaleras – Alyss ¿qué hacías? – levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Vincent – ¿Vincent? – decía extrañada de que estuviera ahí a esa hora de la noche.

Sabes que pueden regañarte ¿no? – dijo ella pasando de él, Vincent dirigió su mirada a la muñeca de ella y sonrió – eso es lo de menos – Vincent se acercó a ella por la espalda, las mejillas de Alice se pusieron rojas al instante - ¿qué demonios haces? – dijo ella completamente avergonzada – vengo a buscarte – dejo de luchar, ya había escuchado esas palabras, "Extiende tu mano y cierra tus ojos" – Alice recordó esas palabras y miró su muñeca, había un brazalete.

Vincent…- se volteó y lo encaro, su cabeza le dolía en ese momento por causa del desorden que había ahora mismo en su mente – tu me regalaste este brazalete ¿no? – dijo ella mirándolo – pues…si – dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Alice no sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura si su mente o su cuerpo tenía la razón o los dos, pero tenía una necesidad de abrazar a Vincent y llorar como una tonta como en este momento se sentía, tenía la sensación de que algo malo había sucedido pero no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta.

Las manos de Alice se levantaron un poco en un intento frustrado de abrazo, iba a bajarlos cuando unas manos tomaron las suyas en el aire – Alice…vámonos de aquí…- vio la mirada de angustia de Vincent, ella también tenía esa sensación a quedar atrapada en esa bola de emociones, miró todo el lugar, sabía que algo malo había pasado, ya estaba 100 % segura – está bien…

* * *

><p><strong>20 AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>

Una niña rubia corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, como si estuviera su vida en peligro, pero al dar una vuelta en la esquina se chocó con alguien – oye Wendy, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos? – levantó a la niña con cuidado – pero tío Break, solo caminar es aburrido – hacia puchero la pequeña – puedes hacerlo afuera y por cierto ¿Dónde está tu "querido" padre? – la infante de 10 años señalo la puerta de un estudio que estaba ubicado en una esquina alejada.

Ah…ya veo…y supongo que estas aquí afuera porque tu "adorable" madre está ahí adentro, ¿no? – ya sabía que era usar las palabras lindas de manera contundentemente sarcásticas como Vincent, se reía mentalmente – si, ¿cómo lo sabes? – se lo estaba imaginando – intuición supongo… ¿quieres un helado? – la levanta – si – dijo contenta.

**ADENTRO DEL ESTUDIO…**

Alice ya adulta, leía el periódico – ohhh la sociedad Sinclair es famosa ya – decía emocionada Alice mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de Vincent – era de esperar, ya que somos originales – decía Vincent con sonrisa socarrona – pero que humilde – decía sarcásticamente Alice – para que veas – volvía a sonreír mientras miraba la gran ventana – que bonito atardecer, me recuerda al color de la carne asada – decía casi saliéndosele la baba de solo imaginarlo.

¿No quieres salir furtivamente por ahí? – le preguntó Vincent coquetamente - ¿qué tal si yo simulo ser la ladrona y tu eres el espía? – dijo emocionada – oh entonces me pondré mi abrigo detectivesco y te acosaré para sacarte la verdad – casi ronroneo en su oído – ohh estas buscando que me declare culpable ya – dijo riéndose.

¿Y Wendy? – preguntó Alice, recordando que aún andaba por ahí – no te preocupes, Break venía por ahí así que se la tuvo que haber encontrado y haber descifrado los patrones – dijo reído, sabía que Break se había ido con Wendy, ya la tiene amaestrada para que haga que su "tío" le compre helado - ¿entonces nos vamos ladrona furtiva? – preguntó él - ¿qué esperas?¿qué me escape? – dijo ella no aguantando la risa por aquella conversación casi sin sentido.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y se agarraron las manos, en la cual en su muñeca Alice tenía un brazalete y un anillo que brillaba aún en la oscuridad de la oficina – como me divierte esto – dijo Vincent, después de todo es mejor aceptar que tus deseos existen y no darle la espalda por lo más contradictorios que puedan ser, nunca sabes si los podrás cumplir sino lo intentas…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

***Está llorando en una esquina* Se acabó DX, bueno este fue el final con epilogo incluido por así decirlo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****reikotuchiha****, ****Lightning-Voltagestorm****, Yue Red, ****Abril Alice Nightray****, ****hadeyn-chan****, ****saihina4ever, Marisol y a Sakata Leslie por sus comentarios :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
